Dark Nights
by jesbakescookies
Summary: There was an incessant ache in Lila for more. A desperate need for anything and everything. Nothing quelled it, no matter how hard she tried, Lila was left hollow and raw. AU fic, no zombies (Alcohol/drug abuse, foul lang. promiscuity, self hate/harm) 18 only
1. Chapter 1

**I have been writing this off and on for a long while now. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update it but whatever I wanted to post it.**

 **It's an angsty, emotional shitfest with lots of depressive self-hate as well as dirty promiscuous smut, drug use and probably other terrible shit. My OC's has some serious fucking problems and makes really poor life choices, fyi. Actually everyone is kind of a dick in this.**

 **Adult situations etc make this an 18and older fic.**

 **AU fic, no zombies.**

 **I visualize her as Jessica Jones', Krysten Ritter. Title is an ode to the song Dark Nights by Dorothy.**

 **I don't own the Walking Dead etc**

 **ENJOY.. maybe?**

* * *

 _Don't send me no angel  
This city's too cold  
Cause I need a man with a black heart of gold  
Don't give me no lover  
If he ain't got the stones  
Cause I need a man who will fight for his own  
_

 _I've seen dark nights  
Dark nights  
But only the darkest light can deliver my love  
I've seen dark nights  
Dark nights  
But only the darkest light can deliver my soul  
_

 _Can't take the fire  
'Til you've fallen from grace  
Cause I need a man  
A man who's got blood on his hands  
And the truth on his face_

 _I've seen dark nights_

 _Dark nights  
But only the darkest light can deliver my love  
I've seen dark nights  
Dark nights  
But only the darkest light can deliver my soul_

\- Dorothy, Dark Nights

* * *

Lila didn't know why she did the things she did. The twenty something year old woman had always ached for things, desperately wanting and needing. She craved companionship, desired acceptance and fuck if she wouldn't settle for a person to just pretend to like her. Lila Ann was born to James and Marie Stewart, both drunken addicts who would rather indulge than feed their kid. She raised herself, floating from one foster care home to another. Lila learned early on, everyone used everybody. No one was sincere and no one was honest. The best she could hope for was someone to fuck her, consume her for a few precious moments before they buckled their pants and walked away.

Glancing around the bar she threw back another shot of Jack with a grimace, her nose wrinkling at the burn scorching down her sternum. Dark hair hung around her face, blocking out the others sitting around her. With hooded eyes she motioned for another, while the bartender chatted up two local boys at the end of the worn bartop. Picking up her phone she swallowed thickly as a text popped up.

 _She's gone for the weekend. Cum over ;-)_

Clenching her teeth until her jaw ached, she closed her watery eyes. Lila would go over to Negan's house. She always went when he called, even when she was screaming "no" inside, she would go. The man was married and Lila couldn't stop herself. She was pathetic.

A glass filled with amber liquid was sat down in front of her and a kind sounding voice asked, "You doin' alright sweetheart?'"

Wiping her nose with the back of her hand she grunted, picking up the glass without looking up. She knew if she looked up, her eyes would finally spill over and the real her would be exposed for all to see. The monster inside her that was both incredibly strong and devastatingly weak.

Weak for attention and affection. Desperate for a few minutes where she didn't feel like such a piece of shit. A moment where she felt like maybe things could be different, maybe even better.

"Need me to call ya a cab?"

"M'fine. Now fuck off." Lila barked, her bloodshot eyes landing on the older gentleman in a fishing cap. She glared at his grandfatherly face with a look of revulsion, "Don't need some fuckin' babysitter old man."

She should be ashamed. The old her would throw up at the despicable tirade but the woman just didn't give a shit anymore. She was human garbage and it was probably better she made everyone aware of it to save them from being tainted by her.

"Hey now. Ain't no reason to yell at Ol' Golden Pond there." A man drawled from the side, his lip twitching as the bartender grumbled a few words and walked to the other side of the bar.

"What's got ya all riled up darlin'?"

Glaring at him she gulped the last of her alcohol and slapped money onto the counter. Sliding off the stool she sauntered out of the bar with clumsy feet. 'Fuck it.' She thought while texting the cheating bastard a quick message.

'Be there in 15.'

As she reached her car, she heard footsteps behind her and a voice call out, "ya shouldn' be drivin'."

"Fuck off." She muttered, her unsteady hand shoving her key into the piece of shit car.

"Jus' tryin' t'help." He drawled, leaning against door so she couldn't open it. "M'Daryl. What's your name?"

"None of your business, now move. I'm not fuckin' you." She growled, yanking on the door trying to move him but failing. He was far too large and Lila far too drunk. "Seriously? Get outta the way I got shit to do!"

"How 'bout I drive ya?"

"How 'bout ya fuck off redneck. I don't know you, you don't know me."

"Ya could know me." he rasped, his voice slightly lower as he leaned closer. "Could be fun… gettin' t'know each other."

Lila swallowed thickly and looked away from the stranger. She liked the way he was looking at her. It was familiar. The lust filled gaze, the hunger of a man looking for company. Flicking her eyes back to his, Lila contemplated if fucking a stranger was better for her than fucking Negan. At least she wouldn't be screwing a married man like some desperate slut. Of course it would still be her seeking a distraction from hating herself so much.

"Fine." she grunted, yanking on his wrist to pull him behind the bar. Daryl chuckled as she shoved him into the wall, the large man obviously letting her push him around.

"In a hurry sugar?"

"Shut up." Lila snapped before yanking his belt open and shoving her hand into his pants. "Obviously you aren't." she jeered, stroking his partially hard cock.

"Fuck off." He grunted, his hips rolling into her hand. "Barely givin' me a chance t'catch up sugar."

"I don't give a fuck. Now you gonna fuck me or do I gotta do all the fuckin' work?"

Daryl pushed her away before shoving her into the brick wall forcefully, his hands yanking at her pants.

"Fine. Ya fuckin' want it now?" he growled, shoving her pants and panties down before shoving two fingers inside her roughly. "That good? Ya lil' bitch? Huh?"

"Finally. Jesus." She gasped rolling her hips into his palm. "You gonna fuck me with that big dick or what? Enough of the fuckin' foreplay."

Kicking her pants down and shoes off, Daryl yanked her legs over his hips, pressing his chest into her, pinning her to the wall. "Fine. Ya want this dick? Huh? Gonna get it all."

Lila groaned as he slid inside with one vicious thrust. The stinging pain had her grimacing but moaning just the same. "Yes." She hissed, rolling her hips into him while his fingers bit into her pale thighs. His body pressed her into the brick tightly, her lungs unable to take in a full breathe. Spots danced before her eyes as she panted rapidly, her head pounding. Rutting into her with fast short thrusts Daryl muttered curses into the side of her sweaty neck. "Fuck. Take it girl."

"Fuck you asshole. You gonna start? Fallin' a sleep up here."

"Slut." He sneered before thrusting a deep frantic pace. He was unforgiving as he plunged fast and hard, his teeth scrapping along her neck. Biting into the tensing cord of muscle while snarling he asked, "You feel me yet sugar? Huh? Takin' it, yeah?"

"Yes." She moaned as her stomach tightened up, his dick pressing hard into her g-spot, his pelvis grinding against her clit. She was coated with sweat, the humidity of the night doubling as the man pressed her into the wall. She could feel the brick scraping across her back, the pain grounding her as she hyperventilated.

"Fuck. Fuck." She cursed, her hips arched up as he ground into her pussy with pure aggression.

"Yeah. Cum girl. Cum." He ordered, his fingers digging into the curve of her ass. "Cum now!"

Tensing as the tight coil snapped inside her, Lila moaned loudly, her nails scratching his shoulders and cutting his neck. "Yes!" she snarled, her hips rolling erratically as Daryl yanked out of her, his hand stroking until he blew along her stomach and thighs, his chest pressed her into the wall. His jagged breath chilled the sweat coating her skin. Daryl's lips slide up her neck as his tongue soothed the bite mark he left behind.

Falling away, Lila dropped unceremoniously to the ground, her knees almost giving out. Leaning against the wall as she panted, Lila wiped her sweaty bangs off her forehead before reaching for her leggings. She pulled them on and stepped into her shoes roughly. The redneck watched her while tucking himself back into his pants.

"I hurt ya?" he grunted as she stumbled slightly, her face grimacing as the skin on her back stung.

"Would it matter?" Lila slurred hoarsely. Without waiting for a reply she walked away from him and towards her car. She picked up her purse from the ground and yanked her car door open before dropping heavily into the car seat. Grimacing as she sat on tender flesh, she shoved the key into the ignition and turned the car over with a loud chug. Daryl leaned into the open driver side door, a cigarette propped in between his lips, "See ya again?"

"Fuck off already redneck. You got what you wanted." Lila muttered, shifting the car into drive. "Now move before I run you over."

Stepping back he lit his cigarette, his large rough hands cupping the flame and exhaled, "See ya later girl."

"I hope not." She hollered out the window. Peeling out of the dirt parking lot, Lila headed towards Negan's. Who the fuck was she kidding? She always came when he called.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I have some written for this so I figured I'd post another or two. I haven't forgotten WD or RW, I have their chapters in progress also. I just needed a change of pace.**

 **More poor life choices, +18 older only please and thank you.**

 **I don't own the the Walking Dead etc.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Lila sat in the mildewy shower stall, the lukewarm water beating against her raw back. The water was tinged pink as the deep scrapes across her flanks bled freely. The brick did more damage than she thought the night before, the man had nailed her to the wall without mercy.

Negan hadn't even noticed that she was bruised and bleeding, she'd barely made into his house before he fucked into the tile floor of his kitchen. The whole event lasted fifteen minutes before he blamed his early morning meeting for kicking her out before the cum dried. Lila, being the whipped dog she was, headed back to her shithole of an apartment to drink the remaining vanilla vodka in her freezer and pass out hugging her toilet.

Swallowing a sob she scrubbed her face roughly, tears filling her eyes despite her need to shove everything human inside her away.

"Fuckin' stop it Lila. Stop it." She growled under her breath. "Stop being such a fucking pussy."

Climbing out of the shower she bandaged her cuts and got dressed for work, the tight black skirt and black tank top barely covering her ass and tits. She bartended at a strip club where the clientele was always horny and the strippers average so she made great tips without removing her clothing. What little she wore to begin with, that is.

Painting on a thick coating of kohl eyeliner and scarlet lipstick, Lila finally headed out to her rust bucket. Lighting a cigarette and blasting some southern rock, Lila drove too fast through the shitty area filled with trailer parks and abandoned buildings. The curbs were littered with garbage and street trash, hookers and their dealers. Nothing was untouched by the grim coating the area.

* * *

The club was barely open, yet there were a handfuls of degenerates staring at the rough looking morning crew strippers. Lila threw her purse into her locker before sliding behind the bar. Curtis was already there counting the liquor bottles, his eyes flicking to her before going back to his clipboard.

"Hey Lila."

Nodding to him, she grabbed a beer refill for the old man with the lazy eye before wandering over to Curtis. The man was tall with an impressive set of shoulders and arms, the type of muscle only gained from using illegal substances. His dark hair was always pulled into a short ponytail and his green eyes lively. If Lila had friends, Curtis was closest thing to it, not that it meant much when she needed him most.

"We need to keep a better eye on of these bitches. I'm coming up four bottles of Jack short." He muttered, a glare falling towards the stage, "These fucks keep swiping shit I'm canning their asses."

"Whatever Curt, ya know all they gotta do is give you a blow job to stick around."

Rolling his eyes, he muttered, "Man can't help his needs. Its only natural to wanna fuck a willing hole."

Snorting, she poured herself a shot or maybe three before returning to the customers. The shift went slowly, her hands slapping away grabbing paws and swiping extra tips from the jar on the counter. Lila was sipping a beer when a gruff voice hollered, "Can we get some service over here sweetcheeks or ya too busy sittin' on your fuckin' ass?"

Rolling her eyes she glanced at the end of the bar and drawled, "Keep talkin' to me like that and I'll serve you a glass of piss."

Wandering down the bar she found a rough looking man with short cropped gray hair and a leather vest. He had unsettlingly blue eyes that raked over her body like it was the last thing he'd ever see. Standing nearby was none other than Daryl, his cut off flannel shirt exposing his tanned biceps as he leaned heavily against the bar.

Her stomach clenched at the sight of him, her back burning by just the consuming look in his eyes. She hadn't really looked him over the night before, the woman only looking for a distraction. Daryl was handsome, his narrowed eyes intimidating but also seductive. She watched as he brushed his lips with his thumb, his tongue swiping across it as she approached.

Narrowing her dark gaze she growled, "What do you want?"

"Jesus woman, that anyway to talk to a payin' fuckin' customer?" the older man growled, slamming his fist on the bar, "Hey Curtis? Ya only hirin' lippy bitches now?"

Growling she pulled a beer from the tap and slammed it on the bar, "Choke on it asshole!"

Stomping away from the bar she snapped at Curtis, "I'm goin' on break."

Pushing open the back door, Lila yanked her smokes out and lit up, sucking in a vicious drag. Smoke billowed out of her mouth while she tapped her foot nervously, the booze she drank was not helping her anxiety. Self medicating was part of her life, sometimes it worked, most of the time it didn't.

When the door creaked open she looked at the head popping out of the back exit. Daryl's navy colored eyes found her as she glared back, his mouth dropping into a scowl.

"The fuck do you want?" Lila growled, flicking her smoke away and crossing her arms.

"Jus' checkin' on ya. My brother's a fuckin' asshole."

"Yeah well you both got shit in common then." She muttered before brushing past him. When his hand caught her arm she snarled, "Don't touch me!"

"Shit woman. Calm down."

"Fuck off." She snapped, yanking her arm away and returning to the bar.

* * *

At close Lila found herself pressed into a bathroom stall door while Curtis plowed between her legs like a man on a mission. She stared at her reflection over his broad shoulder while wrapped around his waist, her eyes were dead and mouth flat lined.

"I fuckin' hate you." Lila slurred at herself, the additional whiskey she drank making her tongue clumsy and lips numb. Her pupils were dilated from the round white pills Curtis supplied her when the liquor didn't work. Oxy's helped numb everything, body aches and soul crushing disgust. Lila could barely feel her body, let alone think clearly about why she tortured herself.

"Whatcha say baby?" Curtis grunted, his eyes clenching and teeth biting into her neck harshly. "Fuck. I'm gonna cum so goddamn deep."

Three more thrusts and it was over, Lila dropping to her feet before pushing down her skirt. Curtis leaned against the dirty graffiti'd wall, his shirt sweaty and condom covered dick hanging out. "Goddamn Lila. You really know how to take a cock."

"Always been an over achiever." She deadpanned, pulling her hair up into a messy bun. Curtis laughed dryly, smacking her ass before asking, "You ok? Ya been a bitch all night."

"Shut up. Fuckin' doesn't include talking, you know that Curt." She muttered before yanking the bathroom door open and stomping out. Grabbing her bag she left the bar and climbed into her car. Sitting there for a moment she gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles and clenched teeth. Lila swallowed a sob, her eyes filling with bitter tears. She couldn't stop her destructive behaviors, no matter how much she hated it. No matter how many times she let a man use and abuse her, Lila just couldn't say no. She knew she was making all the wrong choices but something inside her just wouldn't let her stop.

"Fuck." She hissed through a snarling mouth, her lips and chin trembling. "Stop crying."

Taking in a shuddered breath, she pried her hands away from the wheel and rubbed her fingers into her eyes.

"Stop it." She repeated before driving away.

* * *

Parking at the Waffle House down the street, Lila shuffled inside to get some dinner. It was three in the morning so the place was deserted except for a few truckers. Sliding into a corner booth Lila sank down in her seat, her feet aching from standing all night.

"Coffee hun?" The waitress asked, her kind gray eyes wandering over the broken looking woman. Lila had seen Carol before, the woman with short gray hair often looking at her with understanding and sympathy. It made Lila cringe that others could look at her and see the chaos inside. Nodding, Lila barely glanced up and muttered, "Burger and fries."

The waitress nodded before wandering back to the kitchen, the cook taking the order slip from her. Drumming her fingers on the chipped laminate table Lila gazed at the dark window, her shadowed eyes unfocused and blurry.

"Here ya go sweetheart." Carol spoke cautiously, her reflection hovering over Lila's shoulder in the window. Lila dipped her chin but didn't reply, her eyes falling to the sugar packets on the table instead. The woman left her alone when Lila stayed silent, her head bowed and heavy.

Feeling eyes on her, she looked up to find Daryl staring from across the room. He wore a frown, his eyes narrowed and dark. Lila wasn't in the mood for his nosy behavior, the man seemed to be interested in her for unknown reasons. Turning her face away again she put three sugars into her black coffee, before sipping the scorching liquid. She grimaced at the bitter taste and painful temperature. Food appeared and she ate slowly, her whole body sagging in exhaustion, her jaw chewing lazily.

"This seat taken?" Daryl drawled from the side of the booth. Rolling her eyes, Lila muttered, "Obviously."

Sliding into the sticky red seat, the redneck rasped, "Gonna eat your fries?"

"All yours." She sighed, leaning her head back into the booth.

"Look tired." He spoke a few minutes later while chewing on her french fries.

"Thanks. You're a charmer." She replied sarcastically, her eyes landing on his concerned ones. "No need to pretend to give a shit. I've already fucked you."

"I ain't…" Daryl rasped hoarsely before trailing off, shaking his head once. "Man ya a real piece of work."

"No shit. Now fuck off." She muttered, closing her eyes as her body sunk heavily into her seat.

"Nah. Thinkin' ya need a friend." He drawled, chewing slowly while looking over her sickly pallor.

Snorting she opened one eye and replied, "If I did, you wouldn't be on the list."

"Awww. Don't be like that darlin'." He joked, his eyes playful, "Ya know ya'd like me t'be a friend."

Scoffing Lila pulled out a wad of ones, flicking a handful on the table for the bill. Grabbing her purse, Lila climbed out of the booth and left the diner without a word.

Once outside she lit a smoke and shuffled to her car, her arms wrapped around her torso.

"Hey." Daryl called out, his large frame following her to her car. "You workin' tomorrow?"

"No." she replied, tossing her purse into the passenger seat before climbing into her car. Glancing at the man as he stood by her window, his arm resting on the roof of the car. "Why?" she asked, tapping her steering wheel nervously as he peered down at her. Lila wasn't sure what the man's game was and couldn't help but be curious.

"Was gonna stop by if ya was."

"Why?"

Rolling his shoulder lazily he rasped, "Don't know. Just wanna."

Shaking her head, Lila chewed her lip and despite the angry voice screaming inside her not to, she muttered, "Follow me." Turning the car over she didn't bother to explain knowing the man would either do it or not. She didn't really give a shit either way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it very much. This is definitely a darker OC than my others, I think mainly because she isn't that great of a person at the moment.**

 **A guest reviewer asked about Daryl's character in this fic, he is a little out of character when comparing him to the TWD Daryl. He's leaning more towards Merle in behavior but no worries, he's got a heart of gold under the redneck asshole persona. Obviously he hit on Lila and they banged within a few minutes of knowing each other, so he's got some kind of game but he is far from a player. Liquid courage does wonders.**

 **Fyi: I realized I hadn't specified that this is an AU non zombie fic. So yeah it is. Also the chapters in this fic will be smaller than my others due to time constraints.**

 **I don't own the Walking Dead etc etc. OC and non canon stuff is mine.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Climbing the stairs to her apartment, she felt Daryl breathing down her neck. The sensation making her both anxious and horny. Lila wished she knew why she did the things she did, why she couldn't stop it. She was miserably weak and addicted to the attention.

Once inside the tiny shithole studio Lila kicked off her shoes and headed towards the bathroom. "Make yourself at home or whatever." She mumbled, before closing the door and stripping down. She smelled like beer and Curtis's shitty aftershave, she couldn't stand it.

Halfway through her shower, the bathroom door opened and Daryl slid inside the stall stripped bare. Rolling her eyes at the man's predictable actions, Lila pushed her wet hair from her eyes.

"What the hell?" Daryl exclaimed, turning her away to see her back fully. "I do that?"

Lila shrugged, her hooded eyes barely meeting his as soap dripped from her chin, "Whatever. Shit happens."

Daryl glared down at her with a frown, his hands in tight fists. Lila rinsed her hair while he watched her, the flush on her skin from more than the hot water. She wasn't used to men looking at her the way he was looking at her. It wasn't a gaze filled with lust and want. It was something else, something genuine.

"What?" she scoffed through the discomfort of his prying eyes, her lips curling into a sneer. "You think you're the first guy to rough me up?"

"Don't wanna hurt ya. Didn't mean to." he mumbled, his lip chewed roughly between his teeth before motioning to her. "C'mere."

Shuffling closer, Lila let him turn her around in front of him, his hands resting on her waist. The large palms soaked an alluring heat into her narrow middle. Lila felt his calloused thumbs brushing across the tender skin as his lips pressed to the base of her neck. "M'sorry I hurt ya." He murmured gravelly, his breath warm against her skin. Biting her plump lip, Lila closed her eyes as the burn came on so sharply she had to cover her mouth to smother the sob rushing up. She wasn't sure why the words had her near tears but she could imagine it was because it may have been the first time someone apologized for hurting her. Blinking rapidly, Lila tried to push away the sudden revelation.

Placing her forehead onto the cool tile, Lila felt him press his broad chest against her scratched back as his arms wrapped securely around her. She shuddered as he hugged her tightly, the warmth from his body filling the giant hole in her chest like nothing before. Affection that wasn't motivated by a man just wanting to sink inside her and peel her apart.

"I gotcha." He rasped, his arms holding her up as her knees shook. "Ya a'right?"

Nodding, she swallowed thickly and leaned back into him to enjoy the comforting sensation.

"Let's getcha outta here. Hmm?"

"Yeah." She muttered, locking her knees to stand on her own. Shrugging off his arms despite the desire to do nothing of the sort, Lila climbed out of the stall as he turned the water off. Yanking a towel from the door she shoved it towards Daryl before grabbing her own. Lila's eyes couldn't seem to rise from the floor, the motion too laborious. She didn't want him to see her so weak, she was pathetic enough without exposing him to her desperation.

"You should go." Lila mumbled, her body trudging to bed in nothing but a towel. Crawling onto it, she watched as Daryl dried off lazily, his eyes watching as she curled up on the rumpled sheets.

"That what ya want?" He asked softly in his rough drawl while sauntering over and dropping the towel on the floor. She traced the tattoos now in view, a scrolled name over his heart and flashes of something on his bicep and thigh. Lila swallowed thickly, her eyes scanning the broad chest and thick arms before dropping to his swelling hard on. Daryl was a nice specimen, that was for sure, nicer than most of the guys Lila fucked. When her eyes reached his darkening gaze, she watched his lip twitch and eyebrow raise. "Likin' what ya see girl?"

Snorting, she shrugged a shoulder and joked, "seen better."

Laughing gruffly, Daryl crawled into bed and yanked her legs towards him before sinking in between them. Lila sighed as he rolled seductively in between her thighs, his dick grinding perfectly against her soaked lips.

"Fuck." She hissed as his hands slid up her ribs and began massaging her breasts, his fingers brushing across her tight peaks.

"Yeah? Ya like that darlin'?" He asked, his tongue and lips sliding up the curve of her neck. "Cuz it feels like ya do."

"Don't get a big ego." She muttered, her fingers curling into his shaggy hair as he sucked on her tits.

"Oh sugar. Think you're confusin' the word ego with cock." He grunted, thrusting slow and hard against her, the hot skin sliding against her wet core. Sitting up he grabbed his jeans and grabbed a foil packet. "Want me t'bury my huge ego inside ya?" He asked while rolling a condom over his throbbing dick.

"Yes." She moaned, rolling her hips up as the his swollen head pressed into her slowly. "Yeah. Fuck me."

Daryl pressed her thighs into the mattress as he thrust deep and slow. His body pinned her to the bed as his plunges spread her wide open. Throwing her head back, she felt a flush crawl up her chest and paint her cheeks.

"Oh god." She moaned, her fingers biting into his shoulder and neck. Her heart was thudding hard against her ribs as the movements became so fluid she couldn't tell where one began and the other ended. Lila tucked her face into Daryl's neck and inhaled the overwhelming scent of him. A mouth watering musk with hints of smoke and whiskey.

"Damn sugar." He grunted as her pelvis ground against him, her hips curling to meet his rapid thrusts. "So wet."

"Yeah that happens when I get turned on." Lila murmured, her hands pushing on him to get on top. They rolled over and Lila straddled him, her hands pressed into his chest while she moved her body in smooth waves.

"So I turn ya on?" He growled, his fingers digging into her hips as he thrust upwards into her. Lila stared down at him with wide hazel eyes, his penetrating blue eyes watching her every move.

"You can't tell?" She groaned, circling her hips with wide rolls making Daryl's eyes and jaw to clench shut. "Am I not doing a good job baby?"

"Fuckin'. Shit. Yes." He groaned, his hands sliding up her sweaty ribs to massage her tits. "So good. Fuck."

The looks he was giving her had Lila both exhilarated and terrified. She always wanted men to want her, to care for her but now that she was being faced with something more, something different, she wanted to flee. Avoiding his eyes by sliding her own shut, Lila leaned her head back and felt him push into her desperately.

Panting she grabbed the headboard before slamming herself down onto his cock until she came hard enough to knock the air out of her lungs. Daryl flipped them over, his hands grabbing her legs to throw them over his shoulders. Plunging into her with barely a rhythm, he came deep inside her with a roar.

"Jesusfuckingshit." He panted collapsing to the side. Lila reached over, grabbing a dirty shirt from the ground to clean up. Laying back down she rubbed her eyes roughly and peeked over at the man next to her. He had his arm thrown across his face as he panted hard. She could see sweat beading up across his chest and neck, a deep flush coloring him appealingly. Swallowing thickly she mumbled, "You should go. I gotta sleep."

"That it?" Daryl rasped, his body rolling to lean over her on his elbow. "You done with me now?"

"Well yeah. Aren't you?" She replied, avoiding his eyes by staring at the wall across the room. "I don't have another round in me and I need to sleep."

"A'right." He drawled, climbing out of the bed to yank on his jeans. "But jus' so ya know, I wasn't gonna stick around so I could fuck ya again."

"Yeah right." She mumbled into the pillow, "and I'm the queen of England."

Huffing out an irritated sound, Daryl buttoned up his shirt. "Whatever. Ya don't know me."

"Yeah and you don't know me so fuck off!" She barked, throwing a pillow at him. "I'm good for a fuck. I don't cuddle so find some other pussy to ride who's willing to spoon redneck."

Lila hated herself more in that moment than ever before. 'What the fuck are you saying?!' She shouted inwardly, the woman confusing herself by denying the desire to hug him again.

Daryl glared at her a moment before he sneered, "should've figured. A bitch who fucks ya without even tellin' ya her name ain't worth my time!"

"Exactly!" She snapped, her face red with embarrassment. "I ain't worth your fuckin time Daryl, I'm just trash, so just... get out and leave me alone."

Clenching his jaw he looked away before returning his gaze back to her, his eyes now filled with more sorrow than anger. Sighing deeply, he pulled his vest back on before exiting the small apartment, the door slamming behind him. Climbing out of bed she locked the door before crawling back in, her face pressing into the dirty pillowcase. Tears flooded her eyes as she bit into the cotton and muffled a scream. Punching the mattress until her arms exhausted, Lila rolled to her back and took deep cleansing breathes. She was pathetic and stupid. She hated herself and everything. Why couldn't she just stop doing everything in her power to destroy herself?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Poor Lila is a mess isn't she. It's gonna be tough for a little while sorry to say. Hopefully it'll be worth it. Lol.**

 **I don't own the Walking Dead etc etc. OC and non canon is mine.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Tossing a bag of bar trash into the bin behind the strip club, Lila shook out a smoke for her break. Cupping the flame, the bartender huddled under the eave as the sky began to break open. Blinking through the fat water drops, Lila sucked in a deep drag while watching the traffic drive by. The street wasn't busy but there was both an all night diner and gas station, so there was a slow stream of traffic. She watched as a familiar vehicle pulled in, the all black Charger with it's darkly tinted windows and matte finish rims seemed out of place in the seedy area. Sucking the last drag from her smoke, Lila flicked it away while watching the tall man step out and swagger over.

Negan was good looking with his sly grins and twinkling eyes. He wore expensive leather jackets and had the foulest mouth she'd ever heard. They met at the club when Negan was part of a bachelor party. He was more entertained by Lila's sarcastic and blunt sense of humor, while she crushed on his charming dimples. She fucked him in his car the first time and later that evening in the bathroom of a Denny's. It wasn't until after, that she found out about the wife. However, Lila couldn't claim innocence, there were countless times she could have said no. She didn't want to say no, she wanted him to want her and Lila was accepting of the fact that it would only ever be sex for him. She told herself she was, that is.

'Pathetic.' She thought to herself as her thighs clenched feeling her panties practically soaked at the depravity of being fucked by a married man against the car his wife hated. Smirking at the lean man as he reached her, his hands sliding along her hips and ribs before pulling her to his mouth. Long fingers curled around her neck and dug into her hair in tight fists. Negan dove his tongue deeply and thoroughly, his hips pinning her to the wall. That was what she enjoyed from Negan, total consumption. The man devoured her, chewed her up and left only bones. Lila was fucked up.

"Fucking fuck. Thought about these fuckhot lips all day." He growled while nipping her bottom lip roughly. "Wanna wrap 'em around my cock baby girl?"

Mentally rolling her eyes, Lila played with the zipper on his jacket while pouting. "Can't. Gotta go back to work?"

"Take an extra ten. C'mon beautiful." He murmured, his hands stroking her ass and chest. "Had a shit day. Gimme a pick me up dollface. It ain't like you're saving motherfucking lives in there."

Sighing, she glanced at the back door and then back to Negan. His lips curled into a cocky grin as he cooed, "See. I knew I came to the right fucking place, you always take care of me sweetheart."

"We gotta be quick." She muttered, licking her chapped lips as her wide hazel eyes peered up at him.

"Less goddamn talking and more fucking sucking then baby." He jeered, his eyes playful but tone serious. Lila bite the inside of her mouth as anger flared inside her. It happened occasionally, a spike of appropriate rage at the way humans treated each other. The way men treated her. Shaking her head as if to dispel the discomfort, Lila dropped to her knees and undid his belt. Watching Negan lean against the wall, his dark eyes hooded and lips parted, Lila turned her mind off. She worked him over with her mouth and hands, his fingers curling into her hair a little too tightly and his hips thrusting a little too deeply. Tears stung her eyes while he growled and cursed, his eyes filled with more than just lust. He looked proud of himself, his eyes carrying an edge of maliciousness.

"That's it. Fuck. Swallow baby girl." He grunted, his hips rolling into her sore jaw as he poured down her throat. Her eyes overflowed as she gagged, coughing up his release onto the broken concrete while he chuckled breathlessly.

"Shitfuckingfuck." He panted, tucking his dick away as he watched her climb to her feet. She flashed to the moment she had with Daryl in the shower. His arms holding her up, comforting her. Negan couldn't even help her up after she blew him in a dirty alley.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she spit again to rid herself of him. Lila had no idea why she had just sucked the guy off or why she turned away Daryl, a guy who seemed a hundred shades nicer than the prick grinning at her. She never knew why she did the things she did, only that if there were a wrong choice, she'd choose it.

Yanking the door open, Lila muttered, "gotta get back."

"Yeah. Don't leave those perverted drunks waiting." Negan laughed, his grin too sharp to be genuine, "see ya around doll?"

"Totally." She replied, her chest compressing painfully as she returned to the bar. Curtis glared at her and barked, "long enough smoke break?"

"No!" She snapped back before slamming down another beer for Daryl's brother. "$3.50."

"Oh come on now sugarlips. Don't I get a family discount 'er somethin'?" Merle rasped, a predatory gleam in his eye.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Well seein' as you're fuckin' my baby brother six ways from Sunday?" He jeered, his eyes brilliant and mean. "Or hey! Maybe I could get me a lil… somethin' somethin' from ya instead? Ya got me? Bump some uglies… I'd like a ride inside that tight lil pussy."

Grinding her teeth she felt all the blood drain from her face as Merle continued to talk about the filthy things they could do together. Curtis wandered over and stepped in front of her, blocking Merle's view.

"There a problem here?" He growled, his hands braced across the bar showing off his impressive size. "Because it sounds like you're harassing my staff."

"Staff? Don't ya mean whore?" Merle joked, a gruff smoker's laugh cracking out of his smarmy mouth. Lila clenched her teeth and crossed her arms tightly across her chest. She knew what she was but it didn't mean she wanted people to talk about it.

"Shut your fucking mouth. Pay your tab and get the fuck out. I won't deal with this shit Merle."

"Why ya protectin' this lil slut Curtis?" Merle snarled, his fists pressed into the bar as he leaned aggressively over it, "you fuckin' her too?"

When Curtis didn't speak quick enough Merle jumped at the weakness. Laughing heartily he bellowed while slapping his knee uproarishly, "holy shit. Ya are. Damn sugar tits, how many cocks ya fucking? Shit ya got Darylina all wound up. Got Curtis here and the guy ya blew outside by the dumpster. Shit Curtis. I hope ya double bagged it."

Curtis's eyes landed on her with something close to suspicion. It was beyond embarrassing to have her gratuitous sex life announced. Lila turned around and grabbed her bag before stomping out of the club without a backwards glance. She couldn't stand another minute of it and it wasn't because it wasn't true. Everything Merle said was true and that was why it was so intolerable.

* * *

Lila climbed the stairs of the tiny rundown apartment complex. On the second floor of the glorified roach motel lived Lila's dealer, Dwight. He was a gangly man with greasy blonde hair and severe facial scars from a failed meth lab. Ever since his wife od'd he'd been using his own supply and becoming an overall low-life.

Lila was always short on cash and before Shirley's death, Dwight would give her a few days to pay for her stash. Now that he had become more of a shitbag, he refused to give her leeway and opted to supply her drugs for trade. The broken woman wasn't proud of it but she occasionally needed stronger ways to escape her life, stronger than booze and reckless sex.

Knocking on the paint peeling from the door, a pair of heavy boots clomped towards it. She heard him peering through the peephole before opening the reiforced door.

"Well hello sexy." He rasped, his bloodshot eyes scanning her skippy work outfit. "C'mon in and take a load off."

Hesitating for a moment, Lila wandered inside and brushed passed Dwight. She looked around his dump seeing the leather sofa cracked and torn. There was a plaid lazy boy stained with god knows what and surrounded with empty beer cans. The coffee table had drug paraphernalia littered across it, as well as a small pile of white powder and loose pills.

Licking her plump lips at the sight, she flinched as Dwight pressed up against her back. His hands gripped her waist and his sour breath filled her ear. "You're looking fucking hot these days L."

"Thanks." She croaked, clearing her throat as his hand slid up the front of her shirt. The man's hands felt like creeping catclaw, his curling fingers invading every inch of her skin. Grimacing, Lila spun around and pushed him onto the sofa. Dwight looked up at her with a sly grin while motioning to the table. "You uh.. want a line baby? Maybe some oxy?"

Lila instantly knelt on the filthy carpet and picked up the short straw to inhale one long line of cocaine. Coughing a bit, Lila swiped her lips with a numb tongue. The drug burned her nose and throat but she reveled in the sensation, the steady buzz making her feel alive.

Climbing to her feet, the intoxicated woman clambered on top of Dwight's lap, framing his hips with her thighs. His hands grabbed her greedily, yanking her closer to spread his wet lips and tongue up her neck and down her chest. She dug her hands into his hair and yanked his head back, her mouth curled into a sneer.

"No kissing." She snapped, her hand delving into his loose jeans to get it over with. Dwight huffed out a breath and replied, "Fine. Take off your fuckin' top."

Growling, Lila yanked her shirt off exposing her skippy bra and over flowing tits. The man groaned at the sight and began squeezing and pitching the pale flesh. "Fucking nice tits L. Come on let me inside you."

Standing up and removing her shorts and panties, Lila watched him push his pants down to his knees before roughly yanking her back in his lap. She felt bile rise in her throat at the feel of his bare skin and hairy thighs.

"Hold the fuck on." She muttered as he tried to push into her instantly, reaching for her purse and rolling a latex onto his dick. Dwight groaned deeply at the feel of her hands, the man's hips thrust upwards. Lila forced herself to close off her feelings, swallowing down her emotions like vomit to get what she needed. The dirtbag would give her anything she requested after a few minutes of vile actions, she'd done worse. She would always do worse.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, please review!**

 **FYI: I haven't given up on Without Darkness, I actually had the whole next chapter written when I accidently deleted half of it while writing on my stupid phone. So I'm redoing a large portion of it and struggling. It'll be out soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter. Lila is definitely in rough shape and it'll only get worse before it gets better. Sometimes people need to hit bottom before they can heal. Don't worry though eventually she'll figure her shit out.**

 **This chapter includes song lyrics from a song by Highly Suspect, My name is Human. Check it out, I love it.**

 **I don't own the Walking Dead etc. OC and non canon is mine.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"Lila, I gotta ask you a favor." Curtis announced when she entered his office, his arms behind his head and his feet propped up on the desk strewn with paperwork.

"No." She replied dryly, her arms crossed and hip cocked to the side. Lila was still pissed about her last shift where Merle clawed his way under her skin. Curtis had hung her out to dry when the old asshole tore into her about her sex life and she was still shamefully embarrassed. Blaming Curtis for the incident was far easier than being introspective.

"Don't be like that. You owe me." He retorted, sitting forward to rest his elbows on the desk.

"For fucking what?" She snapped, her dark brows furrowed and plump lips scowled.

"You walked out on you damn shift, left me hanging. I could fire you for that shit."

Rolling her large hazel eyes, Lila scoffed, "Whatever Curtis. You can't fire me, who's going to treat everyone like shit and steal your tips."

Glaring at her, the bar manager growled, "like I said, you owe me. I got two dancers out on their rag and another in jail on drug charges. I need you to dance for the week."

Lila frowned at the request and huffed out a irritated breath. "No way. I'm not getting naked for money and letting a bunch of pervs try to grope me more than they already do."

"Come on Lila don't play the prude. You get naked for far less." Curtis replied with a mocking grin.

"Fuck you!" She snarled, her hands in tight fists as she moved closer. Lila wanted to punch the smug look off his face and shove his stupid white teeth down his throat.

"Sorry, sorry. That was shitty." He grunted, raking a hand through his hair. "Look. The owner is getting pissy and we need to generate revenue or he's closing us down. I don't know about you but I don't wanna look for a new fucking job. And hey, guys like you, despite how shitty you treat them. You're hot and it'll be new action for those assholes to watch. You'll make a lot more dancing than tending bar."

Rolling her eyes, Lila chewed her full lips in thought. If she had more money, she could buy more drugs. She wouldn't have to fuck Dwight for it and maybe if she had more narcotics she wouldn't hate the whole naked for money thing.

"Fine, whatever. I get to keep seventy percent though." She bartered, her eyes hard and challenging.

Shaking his head, Curtis countered, "It's half. Just like the other girls."

"Seventy or you can pull your panties off on stage." Lila retorted, her lips curled in satisfaction as she witnessed his resolve crack.

"Fucking fine. You're on at nine, go pick out an outfit. Something hot and edgy and talk to Mike about a couple songs."

* * *

Lila stared at herself in the mirror, her long legs were encased in black stockings and garters while her breasts were held with a transparent lace push up bra. Pulling on a draped dress that exposed both her back and lean ribs, Lila then slid on a pair of too high stilettos with metal heels. The cheeks of her ass peeked out below the hem of her dress, the silky fabric showing off every curve.

Lila fluffed her hair, the dark locks curled and shiny. Her makeup was painted on thick, her eyes framed with cats eye liner and her lips a glossy blood red. She'd never danced on stage before but had done it privately a few times. She was just hoping to not fall off the stage and break her neck.

"You're on in five." Curtis spoke before entering the room and exclaiming. "Holy fucking shit. You look hot a fuck."

"Thanks." Lila replied dryly before pulling out her purse and rummaging for the tiny vial of white confidence Dwight had gifted her with. Curtis watched as she did a bump off her pinkie, the man frowning slightly.

"Shut up." She muttered, shoving the drug away after licking the remainder from her digit. "I need a pick me up."

"Just keep that shit under control Lila, I don't need anymore coke heads. That's why Star ended up in jail."

"Don't worry about it Curtie, I got my shit under control." Lila replied while scoffing inside at the utter ridiculousness of the statement. She was so far from under control it wasn't even funny. Lila knew she was a train wreck just waiting to happen. Her life was steadily spiraling down a dirty drain like toilet water. It was only a matter of time until she crashed and burned, yet Lila couldn't seem to care.

"Mike is gonna use a stage name for you. I picked Raven." Curtis commented, his giant arms crossed and eyes drifting down her long legs as she buckled her heels.

Snorting, Lila stood up and replied, "Raven? Really?"

"Figured you got that sexy goth thing going and you're hair is dark." He answered with a massive shrug, his hand reaching out to touch her hip. Smacking his hand away she muttered, "Fine whatever. No touching, you're making me nervous."

"Don't be nervous baby. You look good enough to eat." Curtis purred from behind her, while she watched him in the mirror. His hands rested on her hips and he spoke quietly, his lips touching her neck. "They're gonna love you dollface."

The girl from the current set came back stage signaling Lila's turn to dance much to her relief as Curtis was making her skin crawl. Sauntering away from him and to the curtain, Lila listened as her stage name was announced and her song started. Having picked a heavy rock song, the room thumped with the drums and bass guitar. Lila glided easily onto the long dark stage under the red spot lights, her hand gripping the pole to spin gracefully around it to the beat of the music.

 _"I'm feeling the way that I'm feeling myself_

 _Fuck everyone else_

 _Gotta remember that nobody's better than anyone else, here"_

She could see countless faces watching the new scene before them quietly, as the dark haired beauty dipped and swayed her body in appealing shapes. Soon her dress was dropped and her full breasts and flat stomach were exposed. The drug burned through her veins, the sensation muffling the nerves of having everyone's eyes on her. It made her limbs loose and her body tingle, her hands stroking the tantalizing feeling across her skin.

" _Look what they do to you; look what they do to me_

 _Must be joking if you think that either one is free, here"_

The dancer approached a few men near the edge of the stage, dipping low with her long lean legs spread to allow money to be tucked into the tiny panties she wore. She crawled along the stage, her ass up and breasts hung heavy between her arms, licking her ruby lips enticingly. Rising to avoid a pair of grabbing hands, Lila hooked her leg around the pole and spun again, rising off the ground to arch her body and push her tits outwards.

" _Get up off your knees, girl_

 _Stand face to face with your God_

 _And find out what you are_

 _Hello, my name is human_

 _And I came down from the stars."_

Lila moved to the other side of the stage, her hips swayed with every step, the spiked heels lifting her ass and lengthening her legs for days. She moved with the deep bass, her skin shimmering under the red stage lights. All eyes were on her, a hypnotizing view of curves and lean lines.

 _"I'm ready for love, and I'm ready for war_

 _But I'm ready for more_

 _I know that nobody's ever been this fucking ready before, hey_

 _Hello, my name is human"_

Eventually the song came to end, the music fading out as men clapped and wolf whistled. Lila watched as the stage security collected the loose bills thrown at her. She was sauntering towards the stage exit when she made eye contact with a pair of steely blue eyes. Daryl leaned against a wall, his thick arms crossed and mouth scowled. She narrowed her eyes at him, her glossy lips curled up into a coy smirk before she slid behind the curtains.

* * *

Lila was pulling off her bra and panties for her second outfit when Daryl burst into the dressing room.

"Come on in," Lila deadpanned, her eyes narrowed and irritated.

"What the fuck ya think you're doin'?" He growled, pointing at the stage. "That what ya wanna do? Get naked for some cash?"

"Better than getting naked for fucking free dipshit." She huffed, pulling on a pair of deep red cheekies and matching demi bra. Daryl stalked forward and grabbed her wrist tightly. "Don't do this Lila."

"I've got to Daryl. Curtis needs a dancer and I need fucking money." She grumbled, yanking her arm from his grasp. "Now if you're just going to be an asshole, get the fuck out."

Daryl ground his teeth, his eyes trailing over her face and body. Lila would've made a snide comment about him enjoying the show as much as the other perverts outside but she could tell he wasn't focusing of her exposed body parts. He took in her dilated, bloodshot eyes and the shadows her heavy foundation couldn't cover up. Lila's twitchy movements and constant nose rubbing hinted at her budding new habit.

"You on blow?" He asked, dipping to catch her eye. "That why ya need money? Fuck Lila don't do that shit. It'll kill ya."

"Who cares?" She muttered, fixing her hair and wiping eye liner from under her lid. "Don't pretend to fucking care if I end up in a gutter, redneck. You just like fucking me so don't fucking tell me what to do."

"That ain't fuckin' true. Stop being such a dumb bitch." He growled, grabbing her elbow again to turn her to face him. Lila spun around and slapped his face, her palm stinging from the blow.

"Don't fucking touch me asshole." She snapped, pointing at him aggressively and jabbing her fingernail into his chest. "You don't fucking know me. I can fuck who I want, I can snort what I want and I can go strip off all my clothes in front of perverts if I want. You don't fucking own me redneck. We fucked a couple times. So fuck off and stop acting like I'm better than this because I ain't. Get it through your thick fucking skull asshole. I ain't worth it."

The room was quiet for a long moment, the only sound being the thumping music from the stage and Lila's angry panted breathes. Daryl glared at her, his cold blue eyes drilling into the strung out woman. Lila fought the urge to fidget under his critical gaze and opted to fix her makeup again.

"Yeah you're right, you ain't mine." He grunted before striding out of the dressing room and slamming the door, leaving Lila breathing heavy and trembling.

"Fuck him." She muttered, tucking her breasts into the bra and adjusting her garters nervously. "He doesn't know shit about shit, L. He's just a jealous fuck. Just go out there dance and go home."

Grabbing her purse with shaky hands, Lila did another long rail before leaving the room to dance her other set. She wasn't going to let a man she hardly knew tell her what to do no matter how right he was, Lila was far too stubborn for that.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter. Lila's destruction has been absorbing my thoughts lately. I promise it won't always be so tragic but hey at least there's some hot smuts right? Maybe...**

 **I don't own the Walking Dead etc. the OC and non canon is mine.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Lila bent over the bathroom counter, a rolled dollar bill stuck in her nostril while inhaling deeply. The burn of course powder scratched through her nasal cavity and caused an instant buzzing underneath her skin. She threw her head back with a deep moan at the sensation. Sniffing several times to get every little particle into her system, Lila licked her finger to clean up the dust from the flat surface. Rubbing her fingertip against her gums and sucking the pad clean.

"Mmm." She hummed, her eyes closing as the heat unfurled inside her, flames licking her flesh from the inside. Coke. She hadn't done it often until recently but when she had, she loved it. Heavy lids flickered open as the drug shot through her veins and was pumped into every crevice by her blackened heart.

The steady hum began to take over, the heady sensation making the woman grin wider than she had in months. Her eyes were wild, bloodshot and smudged with kohl liner but lively. They bounced from her face to her body, her hands instantly adjusting her clothing, cleaning up her makeup and taming rats nest. Soon she looked what she felt was fuckable and exited the bathroom. Scanning the bar, she saw a few candidates for a fun evening of a few more rails and a lot of fucking. Her eyes lingered on the men playing pool, one with long lean arms holding a cue stick and the other crossing his thick forearms. The stockier of the two had a head full of dark hair begging to be pulled on. He was handsome in a rough boxer sort of way, his nose crooked and jaw thick. The other had a narrow set of hips, his shoulders broad and forearms rippled with muscle. The haircut he bore was shorter and cleaner, his clothing more suburban dad than his counterpart who donned worn denim and a bulging black thermal. Chewing on her lip a moment she wander up to the bar, her hips weaving through the drunks and passed the pool tables.

Lila smirked as she felt the men watch her pass by, the dark haired Adonis biting his lip while narrowing his eyes lustfully. A roguish grin curled his lips when she winked as she sauntered passed, her heels clicking on the wood flooring. Sliding up to the bar, Lila leaned on her elbows while mentally counting down from five. On two a low voice spoke over her shoulder, "Let me uh.. buy you a drink sweetheart."

Tilting her head slightly, Lila peered over her bare shoulder and smirked at the dark haired man. He leaned next to her, one arm resting on the bar while his other touched her hip. "Beautiful girl like you shouldn't drink alone. I'm Shane."

Turning slightly, Lila leaned her hip against the bartop and let her head cock to the side, her lip bitten between her teeth. "Lila."

"Well lovely Lila." He drawled with a playful grin showing off his dimples, "how 'bout we find us a table and drink some of this fine Kentucky whiskey."

"Sounds good to me handsome." She purred, the powder confidence pumping through her veins making everything easier to handle.

* * *

He tasted like whiskey, his plump lips and hot tongue stoking a raging fire in her gut. Lila wanted him to devour her, tear her apart with his giant hands and straight teeth. They found themselves inside Lila's apartment, Shane ripping off her clothing without pause. She moaned as his fingers curled into her hair, yanking her head to the side to ravish her neck with tongue and teeth.

"You like it rough don't ya darlin'?" He rasped, harshly nipping her shoulder while digging his hand between her legs. His fingers thrust inside her, friction building as he roughly pushed her into the worn mattress. "Yeah you do. Look at you all hot and bothered. Dirty fuckin' girl ain't you."

"Don't stop." Lila growled as his hand left her soaking folds but smiled when he began to pull off his own clothing. Quickly his deliciously cut form appeared, hard lines of muscle and tendon. His wide shoulders topping off a narrowing waist and deep v of ab muscles. Licking her lips, she watched him fist the hard dick standing proud and throbbing between his muscular thighs.

"You like what you see babygirl?" He rasped, his eyes fluttering with every stroke. "Take that off." He ordered, his dark gaze sliding over the shirt and bra she still wore. Peeling it off Lila lay back on the bed, her body arching off the mattress as his hands slid up her calves and thighs. Prowling over her, Shane yanked her knees apart and dragged her down the bed to his groin. His hands gripped the hollows of her knees as his dick slotted right where they both wanted it. "Hold on baby 'cause I won't be gentle." He threatened with a knife blade grin and a playful wink. "You won't be walkin' straight tomorrow."

With one brutal thrust, he was buried deep inside her, rutting and digging into her with wild abandon. Lila rode the wave of pleasure and pain, her body screaming for release and relief from his intrusion. The bed slammed against the wall as his hips snapped repeatedly between her thighs, the wood creaking under the weight of his endeavors.

"Fuck doll." He growled and snapped his teeth, nipping the flushed skin of her breast and neck viciously. "Take it. Take that dick baby."

"Oh fuck." She moaned, her head thrown back as he continued his assault on her over worked body. Soon the pressure snapped, her body caving into the pleasure as he pillaged almost straight through her. His body continued, his hips grinding into her painfully as he sought out his own end. Moments turned into minutes and when Lila was beginning to think it would never end, Shane growled ferociously into her neck. His sharp hip bones dug into her spread thighs as she panted heavily, sweat prickling her skin.

"Fuckin' hell sweetheart." Shane rasped, his breath hot against her face. "You...uh. you are somethin' else sugar."

Lila rolled her eyes, pushing on his sweaty shoulder. "Up." She muttered, squeezing out from underneath him to grab her smokes. Standing naked in the kitchen on trembling legs, Lila lit a cigarette and peered into the fridge. There were a few beers and a styrofoam container of leftovers.

"Beer?" She asked, exhaling smoke through her nose. Shane wander up behind her, his thick arms wrapping around her waist to grab the glass bottle from inside. "Yeah." He murmured, his lips brushing her neck.

Lila sucked the last drag before grinding it out on the ashtray sitting on the countertop.

"So you do this often?" He drawled, his throat bobbing as he swallowed down half his beer. Lila cocked an eyebrow, "what? Fuck?"

Smirking, he dipped his head while looking at her beneath his brows. "Yeah. Take strange men home?"

"Well they ain't all strange, just you." She deadpanned, taking his beer for a sip. Shane chuckled, his eyes crinkling pleasantly as his hands slid along her hips and thighs.

"You're a smartass ain't you baby."

Lila sipped the beer before handing it back and replying with a wry grin, "If I was smart you wouldn't be here."

Shane's teeth flashed brilliantly as he set the beer down and started to approach. "That right?" He rasped quietly, his eyes glimmering as his tongue swiped his thick bottom lip. "I bes' change your mind about that." Seizing her waist, Shane tugged her roughly against his broad chest. His heavy cock pressed into her thigh, as his rocked his hips. "See what you did prancin' around in nothin' but a bitchy smirk?"

Gripping her thighs, Shane hiked her up his body, her legs wrapping around his waist as he pressed her into the wall. Lila moaned as he ground himself between her supple legs. "Fuck."

A pleasant growl vibrated through his ribs, the humming against her chest made her eyes flutter. She thrived on his aggression, the feral side inside him taking everything he wanted. His mouth sucked and nipped her chest and neck, red spots and purple bruises blooming across her pale skin. "You're mine." He growled, "everybody's gonna see."

"You should watch who you claim, people will talk." She muttered as he slid smoothly against her, spreading her soaked lips.

"I give no fucks what people think about me sugar." Shane rasped, his hands massaging her ass while walking her to the bed. Tossing her onto the messy sheets, he ordered her, "turn around and hold the headboard."

Lila chewed her lip and did as he said, the man instantly pressed into her back. His hands clutched her ass tightly before easing up to a sensual massage. His tongue lapped up her neck and traced her spine. "Taste good darlin'."

She peeked over her shoulder and watched as he stroked himself while looking at her ass. "Mmm. I wanna taste you." He growled, his hands cupping her sex before sliding his fingers inside her several times. A guttural growl erupted from his chest as he sucked on his fingers, his eyes drilling into her with unadulterated lust.

"Bend the fuck over." He demanded, his large hands gripping her hips to tilt her position. Lila felt his thumbs spread her open before he ate her greedily. She rode out the instant pleasure, her mouth gaping in a silent scream. Shane's fingers bit into her ass as he continued devouring her, holding her still as she tried to escape the amazing assault. He slid his fingers inside her before sucking her clit until a broken cry erupted, her body writhing in pleasure.

Growling deeply, Shane gave her another broad swipe of his tongue before rising behind her. His dick rested between her cheeks as she panted into the pillow. Shane stroked her thighs and hips as she recovered, his rough palms smoothing a seductive path up her ribs and back. "You good baby?" He purred into her ear, his legs spreading her knees wider. "I'm gonna take that delicious pussy now because it's mine."

Without pause, he plunged himself to the hilt. "Yeah." He snarled, his mouth sucked on her ear lobe. "Take it all babygirl."

"Fuck." Lila moaned deeply, "gimme it."

Rolling his hips with slow but firm thrusts, Shane fucked her into the mattress. He covered her completely, his wide shoulders circling her narrow frame as he pumped into her. His chest hair tickled her spine and their sweat slicked skin glided easily as they writhed together. She felt his hot wet breath on her neck as he buried his hands into her hair while resting his weight on his elbows. Tugging her head back, Shane exposed her neck allowing him to mouth the tender skin.

"Cum again girl. Squeeze my dick." He growled into her ear, his left hand sliding under her stomach to rub her clit while he braced himself on one elbow. Lila felt consumed, swallowed whole by the pleasantly oppressive feeling.

"Harder." She growled causing him to bite her shoulder while plowing into her with surprising strength.

"Hard. Enough. Sugar?" He grunted, his hips snapping home the message. One last thrust had Lila groaning, her hips angling upwards to have him hit her deeply hidden spot. Goosebumps erupted across her sweaty skin, the writhing woman releasing a desperate moan muffled into the pillow. Shane broke above her as she flexed around his swelling head. "Oh fuck." He snarled, his hands clutching her with biting force. "Damn baby. Fucking hell." He panted, falling to the side heavily. "think you might've broke my dick."

Snorting Lila lay flat on her stomach, her eyes dropping in exhaustion and the eventual ebb of drugs in her system. Forgetting about her rule of kicking her guests out, Lila passed out next to Shane, the man quickly following her into slumber

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, please review.**

 **I wouldn't exactly call fucking Shane a poor life choice because yes please and thank you, but poor Lila needs a wake up doesn't she... dun dun dun.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I apologize for not having updates on my other fics, I am writing them but they take longer than these short ones.**

 **I don't own the Walking Dead etc etc. OC and non canon is mine. This chapter contains lyrics from Dorothy, Dark Nights. I don't own it either.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Lila hadn't meant to invite Shane to see her dance but having had one too many orgasms, the words were out. She wasn't sure what he was looking for but he'd made a few remarks about taking her on a real date. It was highly possible that she was subconsciously sabotaging herself by exposing him to the real her. Lila hadn't been aware of Shane's occupation until he dressed the morning after and she caught sight of his gold police badge. She didn't know a lot of things but Lila was fairly certain police officers didn't like strippers with newly formed coke habits. So the destructive side of her decided to invite him straight into the deep, dark abyss she called life, the Bottoms Up club.

'Fucking genius.' She scoffed inwardly.

Peeking out into the lounge Lila caught sight of him straddling a barstool while one of the other dancers perched herself next to him. Lila frowned at the way she was touching him and the grin he wore in return. Rolling her eyes at the man's predictability, she decided that maybe an extra bump would get her through the night. Sauntering back to the dressing room, Lila found another dancer named Precious lathering herself in glitter lotion. The overpowering smell of cherry blossom had Lila grimacing and quickly grabbing her purse to avoid the scent. Slipping down the long hallway, Lila entered the bathroom customers used and closed a stall door behind her. After using the restroom, she dug out the tiny vial she had, finding it almost empty. She would need to restock if she wanted to keep the habit up. After sniffing up the minuscule dusting of powder left, she leaned against the stall letting the feeling take over. The bathroom door slammed open and a set of stumbling footsteps came inside. Lila cocked her head to the side as she heard muffled whispers.

"I'll get fired if anyone catches me." A female voice whispered, followed by a giggle. "Curtis will be pissed."

"Don't worry about it darlin'. No ones gonna know." A familiar voice rasped back, causing a scowl to form on Lila's painted lips. Shane was apparently not very concerned about fucking another woman while visiting Lila at work. She waited to hear zippers and clothing pulled off before she yanked the stall door open with gusto. A cruel smirk curled her lips at the sight of Jasmine on her knees if front of Shane, the dick Lila rode just days before in the other woman's hands.

"Well. I'm glad you could make it in." Lila deadpanned, her hips swaying as she approached the sink to wash her hands. She was practically shoulder to shoulder with the man, her eyes looking at the back of his head in the mirror and noticing her nail marks on his neck. Shane was frozen, his dick out and Jasmine's hand grasping it.

"Lila." He croaked, moving to tuck himself back in.

"Oh don't let me stop you big guy." She replied dryly, her pinkie wiping the edge of her lipstick before smirking at him. "Keep an eye on your wallet _Officer,_ she's got stickier fingers than a fat kid."

Striding out, Lila ground her teeth and found herself backstage waiting for her name to be called for her last set. She seethed at Shane's actions but didn't really fault him for it, men were all pricks. Just giant dicks walking around trying to find a hole to fuck. Growling, she felt the girl leaving the stage shoulder passed her as the announcer spoke.

"Let's bring our hands together for our newest Bottoms up girl. The _ravishing Raven_."

Rolling her eyes so dramatically she was dizzy, Lila climbed the steps and glided out onto the stage. She wore a deep crimson bra and panty set covered with a tight, black see through negligee. Her long, silky legs ended in a pair of heels covered in vicious metal studs. The steady thrum of the heavy drums and guitars vibrated against her rib cage as she moved smoothly over the black runway.

 _Don't send me no angel,_

 _This city's too cold._

 _'cause I need a man with a black heart of gold_

Spinning and swaying her way across the stage she focused hooded eyes on the crowd. She spotted Shane at the bar his hand lazily holding a beer while staring dumbly at her bending form. Smirking, she knew he was regretting his trip to the bathroom, Jasmine was a small town six at best. Lila wasn't the epitome of self confidence but she knew she was sexier than the bottle blonde with lopsided implants.

 _Don't give me no lover,_

 _If he ain't got the stones._

 _'cause I need a man, who will fight for his own_

Hooking a leg on the pole she spun her body in a graceful move, while arching her back and thrusting her chest out. She twirled slowly to the floor, her legs splayed out as she rolled her hips to the beat of the music. Her eyes connected with a man in the front seat, his gaze sedated as he watched her thighs spread and tits sway.

 _I've seen dark nights..._

 _But only the darkest light, can deliver my love_

Once on her feet she strutted the edge of the stage, her hands removing the tiny dress while swiveling in tight circles. The dancer body she was gifted with kept her poised and steady while twirling along. Her strong legs moved her easily across the stage to the higher platform, further into the center of room. She gripped the brass pole and twisted to the beating drums.

 _Can't take the fire,_

 _'Til you've fallen from grace._

 _'cause I need a man,_

 _A man who's got blood on his hands,_

 _and the truth on his face._

Sliding her hands over her body, Lila swayed along catwalk, the deep bass shaking the walls of the club. Raking hands through her hair and arching her chest, the movement was aggressive, her hips snapping to the heavy beat.

 _I've seen dark nights..._

 _But only the darkest light, can deliver my soul._

 _Well I've seen dark nights,_

 _dark nights._

Lila ended the song with her back to the pole, gripping it from above. Her chest was thrust out and her head thrown back. With her long legs stretched and toes pointed, Lila showed off the lean lines and curves of her body.

She was panting by the end, her heart thumping loudly in her head. Sauntering off the stage she heard the crowd hollering and whistling but couldn't seem to focus. Lila stumbled backstage and into the dressing room. She felt lightheaded and jittery, more than a normal buzz of uppers. Grabbing a bottle of water, Lila sat down and guzzled the warm liquid. She wiped sweat from her brow and took slow breathes to calm her heart rate. There was a small possibility that she had forgotten to eat that day causing Lila to root around in the tiny staff fridge. Finding a cup of pudding with Stars name written on it, Lila tore it open and ate it hungrily. The druggie was in jail anyways, Lila figured no one would care.

"You a'right?" A rough voice spoke from the door, the sound surprising Lila. Her eyes jumped to the man leaning in the doorway, his broad shoulders stretching the leather vest he wore. Licking her lip of vanilla pudding, she murmured, "what're you doin' here Daryl?"

Chewing his thumb, the redneck rolled his shoulder lazily. "Don' know really."

"I'm beginning to think you like psychotic bitches." She muttered, spooning another heaping of her dinner into her mouth.

"Think I just like you."

Scoffing, Lila gave him a side glance while playing with the spoon and asking, "Anyone ever tell you, you're fuckin' crazy?"

Smirking he looked at the clock, ignoring her question and asked, "ya done for the night?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Wanna get somethin' real to eat. Maybe even a solid?"

Snorting she tossed the plastic cup into the trash and replied, "fuck yes."

Daryl nodded, his lip twitching at her exclamation and drawled, "A'right. Get some damn clothes on woman."

* * *

Riding on the back of Daryl's motorcycle was up lifting. Lila hadn't felt that good in a long time without the ingestion of narcotics. She was still buzzing from the white devil she'd been sneaking all day but it was definitely ebbing. Wrapping her arms tightly around his strong stomach, she lay her head against Daryl's shoulder. The man smelled like smoke and leather as well as an under lying scent of sandalwood. She inhaled deeply while pressing her nose into the emblazoned wing. Daryl's warm hand stroked her thigh as they rode along towards the twenty-four hour diner. The sensation was more than a little pleasant and had the woman squeezing her knees against his thighs while sliding a hand along his abs. She felt, rather than heard, the deep growl he emitted, the grip on her leg tightening.

"Stop." He grumbled over the wind but Lila could hear the smile in his tone.

"No." She hollered back with a laugh, her hand curling into his shirt teasingly.

As they pulled into the parking lot, Lila climbed off the back with Daryl's steadying hand. Wearing an old Blondie tshirt, skinny jeans and a pair of chucks, Lila looked like anything but a stripper. She had even removed most of the makeup she could, the red staining her lips and smudgy eye liner almost impossible to remove easily.

The pair sat in a corner booth, Daryl's arms resting across the back as Lila looked at the picture menu.

Humming a little while bouncing her legs, Lila tried to decide between breakfast or burgers. She pursed her lips and cocked her head to the side while flipping the page back and forth between the two. A gruff laugh had her freezing and peeking at the man next to her. "What?"

"Just acting like a kid."

Snorting she shrugged, "who cares."

"Not you."

"Exact-fucking-ly." Lila snarked, her nose wrinkled.

"What can I get for ya'll tonight?" A older waitress interupted, her hand poised over a pad of paper and her eyes dead. She looked as though she'd worked at the same place for fifty years and hated every moment of it.

"Cheeseburger, fries and ice tea."

"I'll have the same."

The waitress walked away without a word, returning with their teas shortly after.

"Did you watch tonight?"

"The last one yeah."

"Did you like it?"

Daryl grumbled a little under his breath which had her elbowing him slightly. "C'mon. Tell the truth. I know, naked for money. Blah. Blah. Blah."

"Liked watchin' you but I don't like watchin' other fuckers watch you."

Lila nodded while fiddling with the salt shaker, her leg bouncing under the table until Daryl's hand lay on her knee.

"You still usin'?"

"A little bit." Lila replied, her mouth scowled at the thought of being out of the drug.

"How much is a little bit?"

"A line or two. I'm out now."

"You gonna restock?"

Shrugging in response she watched the food arrive and dug in to avoid the line of questioning.

"Seen what happens to people Lila. Don't wanna see it again."

"Okay, okay." She huffed, popping a fry in her mouth. "Just makes things... easier."

"Don't need it."

"You don't know what I need." She snapped, her eyes turning angry.

"Neither do you." Daryl retorted, his eyebrow raised, challenging her to argue.

The comment shut her up, her head cocking to the side in thought. Daryl was right, she had no fucking idea what she needed. For as long as she remembered she needed someone to care about her but now that she had someone doing it, she was resisting. She wished she knew why her brain was so ridiculously contradicting.

"You're good at it... the dancin'." His rough drawl tugged her from those thoughts, Lila's hazel eyes rising to the side of his face. Noticing the flush on his neck and his refusal to look at her, she smirked at his embarrassment.

"Thanks." She replied, pushing a fry through ketchup before eating it.

"You take lessons or something?"

"Nope, I just like to dance." Fiddling with her straw, Lila took a big sip of her drink as Daryl watched her. She wasn't sure what he saw when he looked at her, if it was something special that she nor anyone else could see. It felt special.

"Thought you'd be getting naked like the other girls." He rasped, his thumb firmly gnawed between his teeth.

Shrugging she muttered, "I'm supposed to go topless but Curtis thinks there's more draw in me if I don't yet."

Scoffing, Daryl asked, "Yet?"

"Yeah."

"So you're gonna keep doin' it?"

"I made three hundred bucks tonight, Daryl."

The information had him quieting before he rolled his broad shoulders. "Who gives a shit? Money ain't everything. It ain't worth it."

"Says you. On a good night bartending I'd take home maybe a hundred bucks. If I go back to working a waitress job or retail it'll be even less."

The booth was quiet a moment before Lila spoke, "look I'll be better about the drugs if it'll get you off my back because only lord knows why you give a flying fuck but you can't deny the money's good."

"I ain't, I'm just saying it ain't worth it."

Lila didn't respond knowing it would be an endless argument. Daryl paid the bill without Lila even trying to, the woman knowing he would insist anyways. Once on the back of his bike, Daryl took them the long way to her apartment. Lila enjoyed the ride even more when his hand stayed glued to her thigh unless needed to shift. The closeness of curling around him, had her chest decompressing and the weight on her shoulders lessening. Both sensations were foreign but not unpleasant.

Once parked in front of her place, Lila asked, "you wanna come up?"

"Not tonight." He rasped, chewing on his cheek a moment before stating, "Merle's missin' and I gotta check a few places. Make sure he ain't face down in puke somewhere."

"Delightful." She replied sarcastically, leaning forward to kiss him on the scruffy cheek. "Ride safe redneck."

Daryl grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his chest, her palms resting against him. His hand cupped her neck and his thumb pushed her chin up to see her face. Kissing her softly on the lips, Daryl's tongue probed her mouth greedily for a moment before he pulled away. Lila emitted a groan as he sat back down and revved his bike, his teeth flashing as he lifted the kickstand.

"See you later darlin'."

"You too Daryl."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and if you have time please review. Also check out my tumblr to see cool photo inspiration for my fics and characters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing the last chapter. I'm enjoying everyones thoughts of Lila and company.**

 **I don't own the Walking Dead etc. OC and non canon is mine.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Lila hated the fucking mall, hated shopping in general but she needed a few more outfits for work. Thumbing through sizes on the large racks of lingerie, Lila felt eyes on her. Turning around she found Negan smirking, his eyes sparkling at the sight of her holding underthings in her hands. Slowly he sauntered towards her, licking his lip as he took in the tiny scraps of lace and silk.

"Well hel-motherfucking-lo, dollface." He rasped, biting his lip in thought as his eyes narrowed and his head tipped back. "You getting those to wear for me baby?"

Shrugging lazily, Lila realized she was hesitant to talk to him. Negan had always taken advantage of her desperate need to be consumed and after spending time with Daryl she couldn't help but feel guilty.

'You aren't married dummy.' She thought inwardly as Negan's hand slid along her hip and gripped her waist. Yanking her forward he dipped his head and murmured in her ear, "meet me in the dressing room sweetcheeks. I wanna see that red one on you."

The man in leather strode away, his thick hair and broad shoulders disappearing to the back of the store. Swallowing thickly, Lila looked down at the pretty set in her hands and then glanced to the checkout counter. She could just leave without following him, walk away and never speak to the asshole again. He was a user and abuser of her, Negan didn't care if she got naked in front of men for money, not like Daryl did. Lila was halfway certain Negan would enjoy it and gain some kind of sick satisfaction that other men coveted something he got to fuck. The pull was strong though, the addiction to the arrogant bastard making her lick her lips hungrily.

'Fuck.' She muttered before heading to the dressing room with the lingerie. Finding the whole area empty, she approached the only closed door and slowly opened it. Negan's hand shot out and yanked her forward, his mouth attacking her instantly.

"Fuckity fuck doll." He groaned while his large hand slid under her shirt as the other grasped her ass tightly. "So sexy. Put that on baby, show daddy."

Lila hesitated, despite her body's reaction to the man's mouth and palms, she was still feeling uncomfortable with the situation. She had never dealt with feeling guilty for sleeping around. The woman had never had a serious boyfriend. Hell, she rarely went on dates, let alone second ones. Now that she had one steady man seeking her out, she was confused. Lila wouldn't say they were even dating except she kept thinking about riding his bike and eating dinner together. Both had been pleasant and the good night kiss he gave her felt way more intimate than any of her kisses with Negan.

"Come the fuck on, don't make me beg doll." He murmured, his fingers pulling at her jeans button. "Stop playin' hard to get, we both know that ain't true. Now show me."

Chewing her cheek, Lila pulled away and began stripping down to her tiny underwear. She slid the red sheer babydoll on, adjusting her breasts in the cups. Negan's hands were instantly stroking her skin as she fiddled with the straps.

"I like it baby." He grunted, yanking her forward to grope her chest and maul her neck. His teeth nipped her neck causing her to pull back instantly.

"No marks." She said, trying to step away from him.

Negan's eyes narrowed and he growled, "why the fuck not? You seeing someone else?"

Snorting she retorted, "that's not really any of your business."

"It sure as shit is." He grumbled, his hands sliding up her ribs and shoulders to her neck. One gripped it firmly, the man tilting her head up much like Daryl had days before but without the finesse. Negan was proving a point while Daryl had been seducing her.

"You're mine." He growled, his fingers flexing around her neck while pulling her mouth to his. His teeth and tongue ravished her, nipping her bottom lip until she tasted blood. Negan's hand tightened around her neck as he backed her into the mirror, her air cutting off as he continued kiss her. Lila pulled back, her hand yanking on his wrist but he only let up slightly to let her breath.

"Say it." He ordered, nipping her lip again and making her yelp in pain. "Say your mine."

"No." She grumbled, pulling her face away from his looming presence. "You're married Negan. I'm not yours."

A deep growl escaped his throat before he flipped her around to face the mirror, his hands tugging her hips back into his groin. "I'll show you who you fucking belong to babygirl. You're fucking mine."

His hand dove between her legs, his fingers sliding under her panties and into her without pause. Grunting at the intrusion, Lila squirmed against him as he pressed her into the glass. "Negan, stop." She spoke with a sigh, the man's fingers thrumming her wet skin.

"No. You're sopping and your kitten wants me to play with it." He rasped, his fingers swirling across her clit and plunging inside. Lila couldn't stop her body from reacting, the movements becoming hypnotizing as he drawled, "I own you. Tell me."

"Fuck." She groaned quietly, his free hand began squeezing her breast and pinching her nipple as he sucked her neck.

"Doll." He growled before pulling his hand away to tug his zipper down. Lila stared at him in the mirror over her shoulder, the man's eyes dark and lips parted as he stroked himself a few times. Pulling her hips backwards, Lila was bent just enough for Negan to plunge into her roughly. Grunting she pressed her palms into the mirror as he growled into her ear. "That feel like you belong to somebody else babygirl."

"No." She moaned, her breath fogging up the mirror in front of her as he snapped his hips into her. Lila felt her walls grip him tightly despite her mind fighting the event.

"Yeah, that's fucking right." He rasped quietly, plunging fast and hard, his hips swirling after every thrust. "Cum for daddy."

Normally, Lila would do just that but there was nothing happening. She wasn't enjoying the deep thrusts or painful stretch of his thickness. Negan only increased the strength of his grip on her waist and neck, his arm tucked between her breasts.

"What the fucks with you today." He panted in her ear. "We don't have all goddamn day. Some joe fucking schmo is gonna catch us."

Squeezing her eyes shut, Lila felt the familiar prickling behind her eyelids and swallowed thickly. A knot was forming in the pit of her stomach when she realized all she could think about was what Daryl would think if he saw her at that moment. Losing patience, Negan pressed her closer to the wall and grunted, "babe I can't hold out much longer. What else do I gotta do?"

Lila forced out a moan when he grabbed her tits. Pushing backwards into his hips, Lila faked an orgasm for the very first time. Negan seemed to either be fooled or just thankful for her act because he came instantly.

Lila panted onto the fogged mirror, her heart pounding as she began to redress. She listened for anyone, a sudden fear of being caught gripping the muscle. Negan pulled himself back together, his face flush and grin sly.

Yanking her closer he kissed her softly on the lips and murmured, "you look amazing in red."

Rolling her eyes, Lila grabbed the article of clothing with no intention of buying it. She was fairly certain she would never wear red again, the damn thing might as well have been a scarlet letter.

"I'll leave first, wait a couple minutes before you do."

Nodding, she bit her lip as he winked at her on his way out of the dressing room. Chucking the gown onto the rejected pile she sighed deeply, while scrubbing her face roughly with her hands. She hated herself for what she did more than anything before. There was no logical reason to feeling the guilt, Daryl and her were not dating. They didn't even know much about each other or their pasts. If they did, there would be no way in hell that Daryl would be involved with her.

Leaving the dressing room she practically ran into Negan's back as she found him talking to a redhead and a blonde boy. It was obvious that they knew each other but Lila knew it wasn't his wife, having seen pictures of her at his house.

She made eye contact with the woman and watched as her gaze flicked back and forth between the two of them. A conclusion was formed within seconds and Lila would bet money on it being one hundred percent correct. They were two horribly immoral people fucking in a dressing room like animals.

"Sorry." Lila muttered, before scurrying out of the store with a rock in her chest. She wasn't sure if she could take much else in her day.

* * *

Lila's day did not get any better after her run in with Negan. Once home she realized he'd bruised her throat which needed coverage for her shift that evening. No one wanted to see a black and blue stripper, it was too realistic.

After applying foundation over the mess in her neck, Lila danced several times in a somewhat numb fashion. She hadn't restocked on coke, Daryl's influence obviously worked in more ways than one. Lila did however take the drinks and pills Curtis offered when she complained about being too sober. She wasn't clumsy but her moves were far from as controlled as other nights. Halfway through her shift, Lila's luck worsened when she was informed she now had to offer lap dances. The information resulted in Lila threatening to kick Curtis in the balls and the man threatening to fire her. A truce was called and Lila was told she would only need to offer it to VIP customers.

The club didn't have too many of those come through but that evening's bachelor party featured two lawyers from the nearby city as well as their dirty clients. They had money to burn and Curtis wanted as much of it as possible.

She explained the rules, no touching of any kind, but continually had to stop the wandering fingers of the men. The sectioned off area had its own pole surrounded by lounges, the men both sat and stood as they watched her spin and sway seductively. When their time was up, they requested she hangout in their area, which Curtis nodded to before she could refuse. Grinding her teeth she perched herself on a lounge while two men chatted her up. She wasn't made for the one of one customer service, Lila was far too sarcastic to keep up the seductive charade.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" One guy with greased back hair murmured while scooting far too close to her, his arm across the back of the seat. Lila narrowed her eyes and deadpanned, "you don't say."

His blonde friend chuckled at her and replied, "she's feisty too. How long you been dancing?"

"Since about third grade."

"Jesus are you serious?"

"Yeah, what can I say I had an entrepreneurial spirit." When they stared dumbly at her, Lila rolled her eyes at their inability to take a joke.

The rest of the evening went smoothly after the group of men left, giving Lila a handsome tip as well as several phone numbers which she gave to Jasmine and Precious to use. They could scam more money out of them if they wanted, Lila was pretty sure she'd rather peel her skin off, than talk to any of them again. She was second guessing her choice to dance now that it wasn't just a stage performance. Lila had no idea what she was thinking when she agreed to Curtis' request to dance. If she could turn back time she may have said no but now that she had experienced the money, she wasn't too sure she could quit. She wasn't materialistic by any means but having financial stability had been nice.

The night was almost over when a gruff voice caught her attention as she wandered towards the back. "Hey sugartits."

Rolling her eyes, Lila turned to find Merle ogling her tits and ass. Crossing her arms over her partially exposed breasts the dancer grumbled, "what?"

"Dance for me sugar. What the hell else would I want?"

"No."

"No? What the fuck kinda stripper don' dance? Huh? You fuck everybody else, all I want is a dance. Maybe you just wanna bang ol' Merle."

Grinding her teeth she hissed, "go fuck yourself, Merle."

She turned to leave when his hand struck out and clutched her wrist tightly, his rough nails digging into the tender skin. Grunting at the painful grip, Lila tried to free her hand only resulting in Merle tugging her into his lap. She could feel his hardon under her ass and flinched at his roaming hands.

"Stop." She growled trying to remove herself from his clutches but couldn't free herself now that he hand two giant hands holding her in place. The alcohol and painkillers did little to help her strength. "I swear to fuck Merle if you don't let me go I'm having Curtis kick your fucking teeth in."

"Don't be like that, sugar." He murmured lowly, his mouth touching her bare shoulder. The sensation had her struggling even harder, her eyes searching for the bodyguards that were supposed to prevent such a thing from happening.

Merle's hands became more aggressive as she struggled further and his tongue traced her ear.

"Fuck off." She hissed before bringing her stiletto down on the top of his foot. The metal spike might have pierced straight through his foot if it weren't for the thick leather but the pain was still there. His yowl and the resulting release of his hands, allowed her to stumble away from him and towards the bar. Curtis saw her stomping towards him with a scowl and fire burning in her eyes.

"What hap-."

"You kick him the fuck out or I'm castrating him." She snapped, pointing at Merle who was bent over looking for damage to his foot.

"What'd he do?"

"Oh just a minor sexual assault nothing too serious. Thanks for the security." She sneered, crossing her arms and glaring at her boss. "If I'm not going to be protected while on the floor I'm done, you fucking got me Curtis?"

The man nodded and began to leave the bar, heading towards the drunk man tending to his injury. Lila spun on her heel and exited the floor with the goal of changing and escaping the hellhole. She was done and if she had her way, she'd never return.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please take time to review.**

 **Check out my tumblr for videos of the music used in Lila's performances. jesbakescookies**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank for reading and reviewing the last chapter. This fic, despite the darkness of it, has been a nice change of pace of my other stories. It's been kinda fun to write someone so fucked up, I get to pour my own fucked-up'd-ness into her.**

 **Checkout my tumblr to see fun multimedia posts of my fics featuring videos and pics of story inspiration.**

 **I don't own the Walking Dead etc. etc. OC and non-canon is mine and used for fun.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Lila found herself sitting on her kitchen floor, an almost empty bottle of whiskey and a quart of greasy Chinese at her side. She'd been starving after work and picked up the take out food. When she got home she found the paper taped to her door.

" _Stay away from my husband you WHORE!"_

It seemed as though the woman who had witnessed them leaving the dressing room together had informed Negan's wife. THe adulterer had yet to reach out but Lila had texted him the moment she saw the hate mail. Swallowing another gulp of liquor, Lila picked up her phone and tried to get a response from Negan for the tenth time.

" _Am I going to see you again?"_ ~Lila

Pathetic. Lila was pathetic. She shook her head as she looked at the sent message, swallowing back a nauseous feeling of self-hate. Nothing she did made any sense. Lila never stopped being desperate for affection. The woman hated it and hated that it seemed as though the weakness would never stop. Just that morning she was hoping to never see Negan again and now she was desperate to know if they would ever fuck again.

A knock on the door had her heart speeding up at the thought of Negan waiting outside. Stumbling to her feet, Lila pushed back her messy hair and wiped her face with a stray kitchen towel, cleaning away any food and smeared makeup. Upon opening the door Lila's face fell and mood soured, the man slouched in front of her not who she was expecting.

"What do you want?" She slurred, leaning against the doorframe with crossed arms. Daryl shifted his weight from one foot to the other and grunted, "Can't I just stop by t'see ya?"

"No. No one does that shit. What do you want?" She grumbled, her bad mood causing her to lash out at the nearest target.

Shrugging, Daryl chewed his lip while looking away. "Heard 'bout Merle being a dick t'ya. Just... wanted to check on ya."

"Yeah, well I'm a big girl and Merle isn't the first asshole to grope me. I'm fine. Rest easy, White Knight."

"He hurt you?"

Cocking an eyebrow she muttered, "Whatever. Is that all 'cause I'd like to go drink more."

"Don't sound like ya need more." Daryl commented while looking over her slumped shoulders and back. Rolling her eyes, Lila turned around and shuffled away, leaving the door hanging open without a care. The man could leave or come in. Either way, she was finishing her booze and crashing near the toilet.

Scooping up the white container of food from the floor, she shoved it in the fridge before picking up the bottle. Swallowing another mouthful, she set it on the counter with a heavy thump and turned around. Daryl had come inside, closing the door behind him. She watched as he took his leather jacket off, tossing it on a chair before sitting on her tiny thrift store sofa with a groan.

She felt uncomfortable with him watching her, as if he were seeing too much of her. Lila was used to being stripped bare and fucked but no one except Daryl looked at her like he did. As though he could see inside her head and unwind the chaos. It scared her, made her anxious and unsteady.

"Not in the mood t'fuck tonight, Daryl." She warned, her voice broken and slurred.

"Don't wanna fuck." He responded blandly, while picking up a few books from the milk crates that served as her coffee table. "Ya like t'read?"

Lila's brow furrowed as she moved to sit on the other end of the sofa, her legs curled underneath her. "Sometimes. I used to read more but… Just haven't been in the mood, I guess."

Daryl grunted in response, his thumbs flicking through the pages of a collection of short stories. "Used t'read the shit on the Civil War and the South." He commented before setting them aside and asking, "So why ya drinkin' alone?"

Snorting, Lila brushed messy hair from her forehead and muttered, "Same as any other fucking day."

Cocking an eyebrow, Daryl offered, "Don't gotta. I'm a good drinkin' buddy."

"From what I recall you're kinda a dick." Lila quipped, her lips twisting into a playful smirk.

He shrugged lazily, the corner of his lip twitching. "So I'm a dick when I'm drunk, don't mean I ain't a good drinkin' buddy."

Lila laughed lowly and countered, "That's exactly what it means, jackass. No one wants to hang out with a dickhead."

Rolling his eyes as he rubbed his scruffy jaw, he muttered, "You don't seem to mind."

"Yeah, well I have low standards and poor judgment." She deadpanned, her voice strained as her mind trailed down a dark path. Flashes of the dressing room flickered across her eyes, Negan behind her gripping her hips, thrusting deep and hard to prove his point. To prove he owned her and that she would do anything he asked with very little coercion. 'Fucking pathetic whore.' She cursed herself inwardly.

The room was quiet and when Lila glanced at Daryl, she noticed his deep frown. Sighing, she assured, "Just ignore me. It's been a shit week, of a shit life, okay? You're not that big of a dick. At least you aren't humping my leg."

Daryl snorted and relaxed back into the couch and lolled his head to the side, a teasing grin on his face, "Yet."

Barking out a laugh, Lila smiled back while sinking into the sofa further. It had been a long time since she'd felt comfortable around someone, even longer that someone seemed to enjoy more than just fucking her. Daryl was opening up doors for her, showing her that there was more than just physical companionship. More than just someone taking and taking from her, only to be left hollowed and raw.

"I used to read all about the different explorations. The discovery of the states, the old west, Antarctica." She confessed after the humor settled, her eyes flicking to his nervously. Lila wasn't used to people being interested in her for more than physical gratification. She was beginning to realize however, that Daryl wasn't like everyone else.

"Ya ever travel?"

Shaking her head, she revealed, "Never been out of Georgia."

"Me neither." He replied with a curled lip, shrugging slightly, "Never really wanted to but might be cool to see somethin' other than this shithole."

Pursing her lips in thought, she suggested with a roll of her narrow shoulder, "We should just… go."

"Yeah, right." Daryl grunted, his eyes meeting hers before looking away. Chewing on the edge of his thumb he rasped, " 'sides where would we go?"

"I'm serious and I have no fucking idea." Lila replied, sitting up straighter as the idea of driving away from all her problems cemented itself in her mind. "We could just pick a direction and drive. I'm off for three days. Curtis text me and said the club failed some fire inspection and they gotta fix shit."

Daryl stared at her for a long moment and suggested, "Could take my bike."

Smiling genuinely for the first time in a very long time, Lila blurted, "I love riding with you."

A surprising blush painted Lila's cheeks as he smirked at her, the woman fidgeted under his gaze.

"We actually doin' this?" He asked, his eyes narrowed and suspicious, as if she were going to change her mind or tell him she was kidding. Chewing her lip, Lila murmured cautiously, "Yeah. Yeah, I think we are."

* * *

They would leave in morning after Lila sobered up and Daryl could grab a change of clothing. After a cold shower Lila was feeling better, her desperate need to drown her sorrows fading with the idea of a road trip. She towel dried her hair and pulled on an over sized t-shirt to sleep in. If Daryl wanted laid she would probably do it but the idea of just spending time with him sounded better. For the first time, in a long time, she was seeking nonsexual companionship.

Exiting the bathroom she found him finishing the Chinese food she brought home, the man's cheek bulging with it.

"Help yourself." She joked, plopping down on the couch next to him while drying her hair. When he didn't respond, she glanced at him and found his eyes narrowed and focusing on her arm. Merle's grasp had been tight enough to smatter her wrist in purple fingerprints. Daryl growled lowly as his gaze rose to her neck before flicking to her hazel eyes.

"Merle did all that?" He spoke so gravelly that Lila flinched and avoided his gaze.

"My arm." She murmured feeling uncomfortable with the next question she knew was coming. How did she tell him that she was a dirty floosy without losing his tentative friendship?

"What 'bout your neck?"

Chewing her lip, she tasted blood as she opened up the bite wound Negan had gifted her with. Unable to look at him, she replied, "I'm an asshole Daryl... I... there's this guy I see, sometimes..."

Peeking up at him, she saw his teeth clench and his hand flex into a fist. "Who's this guy?" He demanded.

"I have a... problem, Daryl... I don't know why I do it but I do and I can't seem to stop doing it but then you came along and now I don't want to do it."

"You're not making any sense, girl."

Sighing deeply, Lila tried to explain what she had never spoken about. "Look you know how I fucked you within minutes of knowing you?"

Daryl grunted in response, a flush reddening his ears as though embarrassed by their actions. "I don't ever do that." He muttered, his thumb rubbing his knuckles.

"Well, it wasn't the first time I've done shit like that. I do it all the goddamn time. I'm a terrible fucking person, Daryl and if you were smart you'd run from me because that's what I am. I'm a whore."

"You ain't a whore." Daryl huffed, his arms crossing over his broad chest defensively.

Lila snorted and replied dryly, "I'm a slut, Daryl. I know you know this."

"Don't think you wanna be like that." He replied, avoiding agreeing with her while still admitting it was true.

"I did or I thought I did but then... the guy I was seeing... we.. well, I saw him this morning and I didn't want to do it. I just kept thinking about... you."

She noticed Daryl swallow thickly, his body tensing at the knowledge she was with someone else just that morning. Lila chewed her lip anxiously as he seemed to pull away from her slightly. He turned to face her head on, his narrowed eyes pinning her to the sofa.

"I never say no to him… well I do but it doesn't really matter." she mumbled, fingering a loose thread on the towel in her lap.

"He forced you?" Daryl growled, his body almost vibrating with anger.

Shaking her head instantly, Lila confessed, "No, he's just really, really convincing."

Daryl grunted in acknowledgment but added, "Ain't right."

"No, but I deserve it."

"Don't deserve shit. Especially not being bruised up. Looks like he choked the fuck out of you." Daryl growled, his hand reaching out to touch the bruises only to stop short as she tensed.

"Just a little." She muttered, her own fingers testing the tenderness around her neck. "I'm not innocent Daryl. I could've walked away, I could've stopped it. He's not a rapist."

"Don't care. If he's gotta talk you into doin' shit, he's a shitbag."

"Yeah he is. He's… married too."

Daryl growled under his breath before standing up and heading to her small kitchenette. She watched him grab the bottle of whiskey and take a swig. He stood looking out the tiny window, the bottle hanging loosely in his hand.

"I'm sorry." Lila muttered, combing a nervous hand through her wet hair. "If you hate me, we don't have to leave. I know… I know I'm not good enough for you. You're fucking nice and treat me like a damn human and I know I don't deserve it. I don't deserve you being nice to me."

Daryl sat down and gripped her chin firmly, pulling her heavy eyes to meet his. "Ya deserve more than you got, Lila. Deserve more than bein' used. It ain't happenin' again. You ain't seein' him again. Got me?"

"Daryl-."

"You ain't seein' him again." He growled emphatically, his eyes drilling into hers. "I want you t'be mine but if ya don' wanna, I'll be fine with it but I don't wanna see you gettin' hurt and if I see this fucker hurtin' you, I'll kill 'im."

Lila stared at him with wide eyes and a pounding heart. Daryl wanted her; he wanted to be the only man she saw. She wasn't too sure she could do it, her eyes always wandered to the next distraction. The next thing to take away the self-hate and hungry inner demons. The next thing to suffocate herself with to forget who and what she was.

"Why?" she murmured, her brow wrinkled in confusion. "Why do you care?"

"Because you ain't what ya pretend to be. Ya ain't what everybody thinks ya are. I know ya know it too." Daryl replied, his fingers gently picking up her wrist to trace the bruises his brother left. Lifting the joint to his lips, Daryl kissed the large thumbprint gently and rasped, "M'sorry he did this to ya."

"It's not your fault."

"Ain't yours either." He spoke with such conviction that Lila almost believed him. The man barely knew her but it seemed as though he might actually know her better than she knew herself. Leaning forward, she placed her lips onto his, giving him a chaste kiss. Daryl's hands cupped her cheeks, his thumbs brushing across the warm skin, as her palms rest flat on his chest. The moment lasted mere seconds but a significance of the action seemed to cement itself between the two. Staring at his deep blue eyes, Lila whispered, "Thank you."

"Don't gotta thank me for anythin' darlin'." He replied, his voice rough yet so soft. "Just tellin' ya the truth."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, please take the time to review and follow/favorite.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm kinda loving Daryl in this fic. He's a little different, maybe more open about his feelings but I feel like he's still in character… hopefully. I always pictured him as kind of a redneck with a heart of gold and hope to get that across in this fic.**

 **Anyways, thanks to all of you who read all my stuff and review. It really keeps me motivated to keep writing when things get hard. I've been stressed the fuck out lately and escaping into these worlds are much more pleasant than reality. It helps to know I'm not wasting my time.**

 **I don't own the Walking Dead etc. OC and non canon storylines are mine.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Daryl and Lila rode to his place, a trailer near the abandoned railway yard. He shared it with his brother and whatever druggie friends he had crashing on the floor. Lila could tell Daryl was far from pleased to stop there but he needed to pick up a change of clothing and money he had stashed. His back and shoulders were so tense that it made holding onto him difficult. She tried to calm him by stroking his stomach but it only seemed to make it worse. As they pulled up, they found Merle and a few of his friends hanging out on the eroding concrete slab pretending to be a front porch. Lila stiffened up as she found Dwight amongst them, her dealer slash occasional fuck buddy. She used him for his drug connections and would rather eat glass than have Daryl meet the scumbag.

The cruel grin that twisted Merle's face had Lila clutching Daryl's vest anxiously. She felt her teeth set on edge as he swaggered to his feet; a smoke perched on his lips and a beer hanging from his hand. He was looking to cause shit and Lila felt as though she had a bullseye on her forehead.

"Gonna run in, stay here." Daryl grunted, his tone and posture completely different from when alone with her. He almost seemed as though he was a completely different person. Harder and rougher.

"Well, well, wellll. Now what d'we got 'ere baby brother? You uh bring us some... in house entertainment?" Merle mocked, a rasping laugh crackling from his chest as he flicked his spent butt away. His eyes were similar to Daryl's, the blue popping out against sun worn skin. Merle's however were mean, the gaze was sharp edged and deep cutting.

Daryl growled, his shoulders rolling forward as he stepped into Merle's face. "Back off Merle. Ain't playin'."

Chugging the last of his beer, Merle chucked it into the dirt field around them and glared at his brother. "Listen to this boys." The older Dixon drawled, tipping his chin to Daryl. "Darylina's got himself a slice."

"Everybody's had that slice." Dwight replied, his yellowing teeth flashing as he tipped his beer to Lila. "Hey L. You uh... buyin' today because I could use some head."

Lila's teeth bit into her cheek as she restrained herself from reacting to his taunt, blood coating her tongue as she chewed painfully. She could see how ridged Daryl got when the men chortled at the bastard's revelations. Dread filled her chest at the idea that he would change his mind, that Daryl would turn around and tell her to fuck off. Scream in her face and call her a dirty, useless slut. Her breath caught as Merle rocked back on his heels and turned his gaze from Dwight to her. It drilled into her with brutal precision, the man finding her weakness like a heat seeking missile.

"Tha' right?" Merle scoffed, malicious intent filling his eyes. "Well sugar tits, I got me some crystal, how 'bout you suck the chrome off my exhaust pipe."

Another round of riotous laughs echoed out making Lila's eyes drop away. Shame suffocated her, a thick knot choking her throat. The sound of fists hitting flesh had her instantly looking at the men again in shock. Daryl had landed a brutal hit to Merle jaw, the older man spitting out blood before tackling his younger sibling. Lila jumped off the bike as they rolled on the ground, both punching each other while snarling out insults.

"Ya fuckin' pussy." Merle growled as his younger brother elbowed him in the ribs. "Fightin' over some used up cunt."

"Shut ya mouth ya druggie prick. Don't know shit." Daryl shouted.

"Ain't got no balls in that shriveled sack, boy." Merle spat, his eyes disgusted, "Pa'd beat my ass if he saw what a pussy I raised."

"Nobody raised me, asshole." Daryl shoved Merle to the ground, kicking him in the ribs. "Ain't never been here. You're all fuckin' talk."

"Oh yeah? How you think ya survived after Ma huh?" Merle rasped, climbing to his feet and shoving Daryl roughly, "Ya think that sorry sack of shit fed ya, changed your fuckin' shit filled diapers? Who ya think did that huh?"

Grunting, Daryl swung another fist at Merle who dodged it but just barely. Both lunged again, Merle grabbing Daryl around the neck in a chokehold.

Struggling under his grip, Daryl spit out, "Fuck off. Ya left. Ya always leave. That's what ya do."

"Who's runnin' now pussy? Runnin' off with a piece o'trash." Merle shoved him to the ground after Daryl slammed his head back into Merle's already broken nose. Spitting blood on the ground, Merle slurred, "Ya think she ain't gonna keep on suckin and fuckin'? Jesus boy, ya really are dumb as shit."

Lila tried to yank Merle off of Daryl as he got the upper hand, the gray haired man shoving her out of the way. Skidding across the rough dirt, she grimaced as her palms were stripped of skin. Daryl witnessed her fall, the man roaring in anger before hitting his brother hard enough to knock him out. The other men finally got involved as Daryl continued to beat the unconscious man into the ground, blood smearing his knuckles.

"It's over fucker." Dwight sneered, yanking him from on top of Merle. There was a brief shoving match between the two before Daryl spit blood on the ground and threatened, "Any of you fucks look at her cross-eyed and I'll stomped your asses into the ground. Ya got me?!"

The others conceded, their eyes dropping to Merle rather than continue to look at the piercing glare Daryl was throwing their way. Backing away, he reached her side and helped her up from the ground.

"Ya a'right?" He rasped hoarsely, his throat raw from yelling and growling. Nodding, Lila peered up at him and murmured, "Can we go?"

"Gotta run inside real quick. Stay by the bike." He replied, waiting for her to make her way back to the motorcycle before entering the trailer. Lila watched as Merle slowly came to, the man blinking away the concussion Daryl had pounded into his skull.

Luckily, Daryl exited the trailer before his brother climbed to his feet, a backpack on his shoulder and a look of determination on his battered face. Stopping in front of his brother, Daryl jabbed a finger at him and growled, "Last fuckin' straw bro. I'm done."

Merle smacked his hand away and grumbled, "Ya pick that whore over me? Huh? Blood don' matter huh? Well fuck ya, Darylina. Don' come back here or I'll beat your head in."

"I may be the one walkin' away, but you're the one who's leaving'... Again." Daryl grunted, stomping away to his bike and leaving the simmering Merle on the ground in the dirt.

Climbing on, he held a hand out for Lila to grip while straddling the seat. Once her arms were wrapped securely around him, he kicked started the bike with a roar. They peeled out of the dirt lot, kicking up gravel and dust as they left. Lila chewed her lip in thought as they rode passed the town sign, the wind blowing through their hair.

The fight seemed to be about more than Merle's degradation of Lila. She felt guilty for causing strife between the brothers but the longer she thought about it, the more their biting words seemed to be about deeper issues. He mentioned Merle's actions towards Lila were the final straw meaning there was more leading up to the falling out. All the deep grudges were thrown at each other; blame and suppressed rage bubbling up to ignite the men. It was way more than an argument over a woman, it was a powder keg long overdue to explode.

* * *

Daryl was still tense but the further they rode, the lower his shoulders dropped. Soon he was relaxed, a hand resting on her thigh as they flew passed farmlands. Lila stretched to bury her face into the back of his neck, kissing his warm skin and tightening her arms. She could feel him leaning back into her chest, the man accepting her comfort while giving it in return. His hand stroked her leg, his fingers curling behind her knee as she sucked his neck.

Moments later, Daryl pulled the bike to a stop beside a large green field surrounded by open land. There was nothing nearby but a scattering of trees and endless azure sky. Lila stretched her limbs and back, her eyes meeting Daryl's. An awkward silence enveloped them, the wind unsettling her hair to cover her face. His hand rose to push the stray locks behind her ear as he stepped in close. She noticed the swelling under his eye and bloodied lip; the man taking as many licks as he gave.

"Look like shit redneck." She whispered, her hazel eyes looking him over with a frown curling her lips.

"Thanks darlin'." He rasped, his hand sliding up her neck to cup her head.

Lila felt his fingers scrape along her scalp, causing a shiver up her spine. Curling them into her dark strands, Daryl tilted her head back slowly but firmly and peered down at her. He was so close that Lila could see flecks of gold in his eyes and his pupils dilate lustfully. She wanted him but hesitated as the slurred words of the men earlier rolled through her head. The moment was ruined as she felt the shame and embarrassment of what they had said. Dropping her eyes to the side to avoid the hypnotic blues, Lila tried to pull away while pushing on his chest.

"We shouldn't." She muttered, swallowing thickly as tears threatened to well up. Blinking a few times she felt him adjust his grip to force her to look at him. His brow was furrowed and mouth downturned into a fearsome scowl.

"You're not what they said. Ya ain't."

"I am." She gasped, the flood of tears couldn't be held back any longer, spilling over her dark lashes. Daryl stepped even closer, his chest pressed into hers while one arm pinned her by the waist. He kept his other hand cupping her neck and jaw.

"You ain't. They don't know ya."

"Neither do you."

"I wanna." He replied, his voice low and gravelly as he stroked her face. "Wanna know all of ya."

"No one does."

"Nobody knows me either."

"I..." Lila started but stalled out. She'd done it before, confessed to wanting more or admitting budding feelings. It never turned out well, usually ending with her broken further. Chewing her bottom lip, she tried to see what he was thinking but instead was met with an intense stare. He looked at her encouragingly, while his thumb brushed her cheekbone, wiping tears away.

"I don't care 'bout the past and I don't give a fuck what those pricks say. Been judged my whole goddamn life 'cause o' my name. Ain't doin' it to you."

"Difference is, I am what they say, Daryl. I do terrible things and I can't stop. I'm always... empty. It never goes away unless I'm... I don't know if I can stop even though I... I want to know you too."

Pressing his forehead against hers, Daryl insisted, "You won't need anybody else 'cause I'll _always_ be here."

Lila's eyes widened at the comment and murmured, "I'm sorry I caused all this.. with your brother."

"Been a long time comin'. Ain't your fault. It's his and mine. Shoulda walked away awhile ago." He assured, his thumb wiping away the leftover tears gently from under her eyes. "Merle's gonna be Merle and I ain't watchin' his ass anymore. Tired of doin' it while he treats me like shit. Treats you like shit."

Leaning forward, Lila tucked her face into his neck and savored the embrace. Daryl's arms wrapped around her fully, tightening as his hands stroked and massaged her back. "Let's not talk 'bout that prick no more. Wanna ride a bit more, get somethin' to eat?"

Nodding, Lila pulled back and peered up at him. "Thank you... for sticking up for me. I'll clean you up when we get where we're goin'."

Daryl lip twitched as he leaned forward to kiss her gently. "Don't gotta but I let ya."

Kissing him softly, Lila sunk into his chest as he dug his hand into her hair. Their lips became hungry, tongues probing, as Daryl sat down on the bike seat. Pulling her in between his spread legs, he gripped her hips while they made out. His fingers tightened on her hips, the greedy man pulling her closer while growling into her mouth.

They pulled apart breathless, Lila combing back hair from his forehead while licking her lips. "We should go." She commented, her voice raspy and breathy.

"A'right." He agreed, kissing her chastely once more before tipping his chin to the West. "Just keep goin' 'til we see something worth stoppin' for?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

The truck stop was surrounded by countless eighteen-wheelers and RVs. The giant parking lot packed with truckers filling up, catching shuteye or restocking their supplies of coffee and cigarettes. Lila grabbed the bathroom key and grabbed some wet paper towels to clean up Daryl injuries. He sat on his bike sideways as she dabbed his lip clean. His large hands settled on her hips, his knuckles bruised and bloody.

"Let me see your hands." She murmured once done with his lip. Cleaning them methodically, Daryl stopped her once he noticed her own injuries. The skin from the heel of her palms were raw and red, the gravel having scraped the surface away.

Pulling his hands from hers, Daryl flipped her palms over to see the damage. She could see his jaw tighten at the sight but he didn't speak while he cleaned them gently.

"Hungry?"

"Starvin'." She replied softly once he was done, his thumbs swiping across her pale wrists softly.

"Let's get some chow then."

The tiny diner attached to the gas station was rundown but clean. The seventies colors of brown and orange inundated the joint, its vinyl booths worn and cracked. Lila sat down next to the window as Daryl slid in next to her, his warm hand lying on her thigh.

"Whatcha want?" He asked while looking at the plastic menu in front of them.

"Pancakes and bacon. And coffee.. lots of coffee." She replied, leaning her temple against his broad shoulder. The entire day had been stressful and only added the upset from the day prior. Lila was feeling needy and weak but couldn't find it in herself to hide such things any longer. She wanted Daryl to take care of her, to keep her from falling flat on her face in a gutter somewhere.

"Ya a'right?" His gruff voice had her tilting her face up to see concerned eyes.

"Just tired... of everything."

"Don't think 'bout any of that shit now. We're on vacation."

Snorting, she smiled wryly. "That so?"

"Hell yeah. We're road trippin'. No thinkin' about home or work. That's what folks do right? Get away and relax?" Daryl asked, his eyebrows raised in question.

"I guess so. I've never been on one."

"Me neither but I think we can figure shit out." Daryl commented, his hand brushing hair behind her ear, as he looked her over carefully.

"Okay. No more thinking about home." She conceded, her lips twitching as he smirked at her with a nod.

"Good girl."

A portly woman with bright blonde hair and bubblegum pink lipstick strolled up with a pad poised in her hand. "Y'all know what ya want?"

"Two coffees. Pancakes with bacon and a burger with fries." Daryl ordered, slipping an arm around Lila's shoulders after the woman wandered away writing down their order. Kissing Lila's temple, he squeezed her into his side and drawled, "Gotta go next door after this."

"Why?" She asked, tilting her face up to see him smirking down at her.

"Gotta get my girl a souvenir. Ain't no vacation without one."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, please take the time to review/favorite and follow.**


	11. Chapter 11

**What? TWO new chapters in two days?! What can I say I was motivated.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter. Just to let the readers of my other fic Rear Window know, it's not forgotten. My muse has been absent for AU Negan and Kayla. I have some written but when I start struggling I try to work on other projects to unstick myself. Haha**

 **I don't own the Walking Dead etc. OC and non canon storylines are mine.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"I'm buying you this." Lila announced plopping a blue and white trucker hat on Daryl's head, the phrase, "Born to Ride" scrolled across the front. Smirking at the adorable sight, she slipped a pair of candy apple red sunglasses on and modeled them. Daryl pulled her into his chest and kissed her deeply before rasping, "Look sexy as shit in those."

"Excellent." She replied with a grin, pushing them up to hold her hair back. "Now we need snacks and water."

"Just ate woman."

"Yeah well, if we get somethin' now we won't have to stop anywhere later." She offered, her finger curling in his belt loop to tug him closer and speaking huskily. "Which means we can stay _in_ , wherever we're goin'."

Growling low and deep, Daryl gripped her hips and replied, "Go on then. Get something for me while I hit the head."

Turning on her heel, she began to walk away but not before Daryl's hand whipped out to smack her on the ass loudly. Gasping, she turned to mock glare at him as he smirked back.

"Rude." She pouted, her lip poking out as his smirk turned into a full on grin.

"Ya loved it." He commented before strolling away.

Giggling under her breath, Lila strolled up and down the snack aisles as well as the wall of candy. Picking up a few different bags of chips and jerky, she settled on two different chocolate bars for dessert. A quick stop to the drink coolers and Lila found herself waiting for Daryl to exit the men's room. As she stood with an armload of supplies a voice from nearby startled her.

"Need some help sugar?"

Turning towards the gruff voice, Lila found a heavyset man in a flannel shirt and blue jeans smiling at her. He had crooked teeth and a scruffy beard covering his plump jawline. His pitch colored eyes slid down her body, the lazy gaze making her grimace. She really wasn't in the mood for a perverted trucker, not to mention the drama it would cause with Daryl. If he beat his brother into the ground for a derogatory statement, what would he do to a stranger being a scumbag?

"No." She replied, turning her attention back to the restroom door in hopes he would walk away on his own.

"Aww don't be like that sugar. I jus' wanna help a sexy lady like ya out."

"Look fuckface." She snapped, her voice rising slightly. "I don't need or want any goddamn help and if I did, it'd be from my _boyfriend_ not some creep. So fuck off."

The bathroom door swung open and Daryl stepped out, his narrowed eyes going from Lila to the obviously irritated trucker. The man's eyes were blazing, his jowls jiggling as he ground his teeth in anger. Lila watched his fists ball up and shoulders rise at the sight of Daryl.

"Got a problem here?" Daryl asked, his voice deep and gaze sharp.

"No problem, your girl is just being an ungrateful bitch."

"Bes' move on like the lady said before I kick your fuckin' teeth in for talkin' 'bout her like that." Daryl threatened lowly, stepping forward into the other man's sweaty face. "Walk away now or ya won't be able to."

Backing up, the heavyset man raised his hands in surrender, a slimy grin curling his lips. "Alright, alright. No need to get violent son."

Daryl kept himself between Lila and the man, his broad shoulders blocking his view as he tried to get one last glimpse at her. Lila stayed in place until the jerk left the store, her lip chewed anxiously between her teeth.

"I'm sorry." She muttered, looking down as Daryl turned to look at her.

"Ain't your fault."

"This is the second time in twenty-four hours that you've had to stand up for me." Lila replied, letting Daryl take a few items spilling from her arms.

"So."

"So you're gonna get fucking sick of doin' it." She exclaimed, her eyes finally rising back to his. "You're gonna get sick of me attracting asshole's attention."

Daryl gripped her elbow and turned her to face him head on. Tipping her chin up, he drawled, "Ain't gettin' sick of defendin' ya."

"You say that now."

"Stop." He growled, leaning forward and speaking quietly but firmly. "Won't get sick of defendin' ya because ya _deserve_ to be defended."

Swallowing thickly, Lila murmured, "You'll get sick of me."

"Only thing I'm gonna get sick of is potato chips." He joked, holding up three different types of chips, "Why ya got so damn many?"

Snorting, she looked away as her cheeks burned with embarrassment. "I didn't know what kind ya liked so I got a few."

"Yeah well, as much as I appreciate it, let's save some money for things other than junk food." Daryl spoke with a slight smirk, setting down two of the three bags of snacks. "Ya got everythin' else ya need?"

Nodding, Lila stepped in front of him and bounced on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks, Daryl."

"For what?"

"Everythin'."

Reaching out, Daryl flipped her red sunglasses down onto her nose and smirked, "s'nothin'. Now come on, let's get the hell outta here before ya cause anymore trouble."

Scoffing, Lila followed him to the register and retorted, "Thought it wasn't my fault?"

"Oh it ain't, you're just too damn sexy to take out in public." He replied, a smile tugging at his lips. "Gonna get you a old sack to wear and a paper bag for your head. Maybe nobody'll notice how damn hot ya are."

Dropping everything on the counter, Lila added her glasses and Daryl's hat to the pile. "Don't count on it. I look good in just about anythin'." She replied, with a wry grin and amused eyes.

"Ain't that the fuckin' truth." Daryl rasped as the clerk rang up their items. Curling his fingers into her waist, Daryl pressed his mouth to her ear and rasped huskily, "Look bes' naked and under me though."

* * *

They were lying on a scratchy wool blanket, in a wheat field off the side of the old highway that ran through the vast farmlands. Lila wasn't too sure where they were but the air was clean and the view new. She hadn't seen a single familiar landmark all day. It was the freest Lila had ever felt in all her life.

Dropping her eyes from the wildly blue sky above, to the man laying on his back next to her, she watched Daryl chew on a blade of grass. The trucker hat they bought sat crookedly, pinning his messy hair to his forehead and behind his ears. Smirking she commented, "You're really getting' into the Ol' McDonald roleplay huh?"

Snorting, Daryl's head lolled to the side and he flashed an appealing grin. "Ya got a thing for farmers, Ol' Lila Mae?"

"Hey, it's Lila Ann and I think I can dig you in a dirty pair of overalls. Shirtless and sweaty, of course."

Chuckling, Daryl rolled onto his side and grabbed her waist to pull her closer. Kissing her temple, he drawled lazily, "You wanna stay here tonight or ride to a motel?"

"Should be warm enough to camp." Lila replied, her fingers combing through his hair to end up curled in the shaggy locks at the base of his neck.

"I'll keep ya warm."

The hoarseness of his voice made her stomach clench, there was a rawness in the sound that was tantalizing. She wanted the rough cadence drawled into her ear, his hot wet breath heating her neck. Lila's breathing became deeper, her lips parted as she stared into his heated eyes. Her heart thudded heavily against her ribs, as a flush painted from her chest to cheeks. With their foreheads nearly pressed together, Lila watched as his pupils dilated, the subtle blue swallowed in black.

"M'kinda cold, now that you mention it." Lila teased, her lip pulling into a crooked smile. Daryl's chest rumbled with a deep growl a moment before his mouth lunged forward. They met with instant desperation, the need sizzling straight through them. Daryl rolled onto his back, dragging Lila on top of him while gripping her waist. She pressed her hands into his wide chest, her fingers curling into his black t-shirt. He was so goddamn handsome it hurt.

"Fuck." Daryl hissed as she rolled her entire body weight on top of his aching groin. Laughing quietly, Lila sucked her bottom lip while peering down at him. "Did that feel good?" She asked coyly, her eyebrow cocked high and playful.

"Good ain't half of it, sweetheart." He grunted as she ground against him slowly, his fingers biting into the meat of her ass. "Fuckin' hell, take off your pants."

Rolling off of him, Lila kicked her boots away while unzipping her jeans. Daryl's hands joined hers as he tugged off the worn denim and panties in one fell swoop. Giggling as he frantically yanked her towards him, slotting himself between her legs as quickly as possible.

"Shuddup." He grumbled over his own amusement. "Gonna get it woman."

"Well, come on already redneck. You're wastin' time."

Lunging forward, Daryl attacked her mouth and neck with fervor, his hands stroking her bare thighs and ass. Lila worked on unbuckling his pants while sliding a hand into his boxers. The desperate groan that escaped his throat as she stroked him, had Lila tightening her fist and nipping his neck in excitement. She loved making him moan and squirm under her fingers.

Daryl pushed her shirt up and softly traced the dip of her belly button and the curve of her breast with his thumb. Lila's breath was taken as his mouth found its way over her nipple, his wet tongue and lips working it through the lace. She wasn't sure how but the sight of him suckling her bra covered breast was the hottest thing she'd ever seen, his vivid eyes consuming her every nuance adding to the erotic image. Her hand worked its way from his root to tip, pulling a feral growl from his throat.

"Son of a bitch." He cursed, his eyes sliding shut a moment before continuing his delicious assault.

"Fuck." Lila moaned as he pulled the lace away to suck the sensitive flesh into his mouth. Without the lace barrier his talented tongue had her writhing and wet. "More damnit. Daryl... please."

Daryl growled deeply, the sound purred against her ribs as he pulled his mouth from her breast. "Whatcha want darlin'?" He rasped, his thumb brushing across the wet puckered flesh in a tight circle. "Whatcha need?"

"Touch me."

"I am."

"Dick." She cursed as he merely circled her nipple with one finger in demonstration. "Touch. My. Pussy."

Groaning at her demand, Daryl's hand instant dropped between her soft thighs. "That's all ya had t'say sweetheart." He rasped softly while his thick digits drifted between her lips, spreading the silky arousal to her clit.

"Yes." She sighed breathlessly, her legs dropping open completely in submission. "So good."

"Yeah." Daryl grunted, his fingers pressing a gentle, teasing circle around her entrance. "Real good."

Lila shuddered as his fingers sunk into her with a few unsubtle plunges. Pulling and pushing her in a seductive rhythm, Daryl licked and kissed her neck while pleasuring her. Lila's hands stilled as his fingers and mouth overwhelmed her ability to function.

"Dare." She gasped, her head thrown back as his thumb pushed firmly into her clit while his middle fingers thrust inside her. The rhythm stuttered at her breathless exclamation but steadied as her walls clamped down onto his fingers near instantly. Arching from the ground, Lila's legs tried to slam shut as he continued to rub and stroke her lips and walls. A wave of relief swept through her, as her entire body relaxed from the body clenching orgasm.

Daryl's lips moved to her neck as he sucked a hot path up to her mouth. He tasted like fresh cut grass and cigarette smoke, his whiskers tickling her nose and lips. Lila's eyes fluttered as Daryl's fingers slid from inside to gently massage her lips before trailing the damp fingers up her thigh and hip.

"So goddamn pretty when you cum." He drawled, his eyes trailing over her flushed face and gasping mouth. Placing his fingers on her lips, he slowly slid them into her mouth to taste herself. "Good?"

Lila moaned in agreement, while sucking and tonguing his fingers clean. With a deep growl, Daryl slide between her legs and wrapped her thighs around his waist. Lila stroked his neck and chest, her nails scraping a tantalizing path to her goal. Her hands slid down to grip him in a tight fist, while rubbing her slickness against his hot swollen head.

"You wanna see what I look like when I cum on your dick?" She asked with a flirty smirk, her hazel eyes wide and innocent.

"Fuck yeah." He grunted, thrusting forward to bury himself to the hilt. Lila moaned, her back arching off the ground as he stretched her fully. Her fingers curled into his hair and neck, the man moaning at the sharp tug of her hands.

"Ya a'right?" Daryl rasped, his voice tight and controlled as he held both their hips still. She could tell he was holding himself back, the man worried he'd hurt her.

"Fuck me, baby." Lila murmured, her hooded eyes gazing up at him with unadulterated lust.

"Jesus Christ." He mumbled, before snapping his hips into her with no restraint. The grunts she released were purely wanton, the feeling of him pummeling her so thoroughly making her lose control.

"Yes. Yes." She panted, her hips rolling off the ground to feel him even deeper. "Fuck Daryl."

"I am." He grunted, before pulling back and flipping her to her stomach. Lila gasped as he pressed a hand on her back to keep her flat on the ground. Entering her from behind, Daryl covered her completely while rocking his hips into her spread thighs. He held her wrists above her head while tucking his face into her neck and sucking her ear lobe. His hoarse panting and subtle grunts had Lila writhing underneath him. She wanted to move, to rut into him but he was controlling every movement. His large palm pressed her waist to the ground allowing her barely enough room to angle her hips upwards.

"Not enough darlin'?" He panted, his teeth nipping the shell of her ear. "Need more?"

"Always." Lila gasped, the sound turning into a moan as his hand slid below her belly and in between her legs.

"Fuck." She grounded out through clenched teeth as an orgasm shuddered through her instantly. The man did not let up however, his fingers thrummed against her without respite until her broken cries echoed across the empty fields.

Daryl let loose as she roiled with aftershocks, the man growling furiously as he came as deep as he could get inside her. Falling to her side, Daryl flipped to his back as Lila rolled over also.

They lay there panting, both staring at the crystal blue skies smattered with white clouds. Lila rolled her head to the side and met Daryl's blown pupils.

"I think farm livin' suits us."

Huffing out a breathless laugh, Daryl gave her a surprisingly easy smile and replied, "Just don't start singin' Green Acres."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, please review! I love hearing from y'all.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter. I love Lila and Daryl on the road. It's been nice to get Lila way from all her vices. The angst and drama are not over but it's nice to have a respite from trauma.**

 **I don't own the Walking Dead etc etc. OC and non canon storylines are mine.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Lila woke feeling a cool breeze on her bare thighs as Daryl's shirt she'd stolen, pooled at her waist. Blinking slowly, she found that night had fallen. The inky sky above was punched with bright stars and a glowing half moon. The grass around them waved in the wind, the smell of earth and Daryl filled her nose. Tipping her chin up, Lila watched him from her place against his bare chest. The steady breath filling his lungs and beat of Daryl's heart had Lila smiling softly. His heavy arm was wrapped around her waist, his warm palm holding her hip firmly. Biting her lip, Lila traced a loose pattern through his faint chest hair, her finger following the tattooed script over his heart.

"My grandad." Daryl rasped, with hooded eyes, his voice rough with sleep. "On Ma's side. Wasn't nothin' like my dad's pa. He was nice, taught me shit."

"Like what?" Lila whispered, kissing the fading ink slowly with an open mouth and scraping teeth. His hand buried into the back of her hair as her tongue traced the swirling letters.

"Lila." Daryl gasped, his head tilted back and eyes sliding closed. "Jesus, sweetheart."

Laughing quietly, she propped her chin on his chest and asked, "What'd grandpa Norman teach you?"

"Everything about bikes. Fixin' 'em, buildin' 'em." He spoke with a reverence in his eyes, his gaze above them. "The stars, how to read 'em."

"Tell me." She murmured, rolling to her back to see. Daryl held her from behind, his arm wrapping under her breasts while pointing upwards.

"See the group there, the bluish cluster?"

"Yeah."

"That's Pleiades." he rasped low against her hair, his lips brushing her temple. "The seven sisters. Grandad tol' me the natives had a legend of seven sisters out in the woods one day. Got chased by bears and tried to escape by climbin' a rock, they kept climbin' but so did the bears. So they sang and prayed to be saved. The rock grew towards the sky and they ended up there… like stars."

"The one to its left's Big Dipper but the indians said it was a great bear."

Picking up her hand, Daryl held it so their index fingers pointed together. Moving to point her finger in the right direction he murmured, " n'that there's the Northern Star. If ya know that one, you always know where you're at."

Lila rolled over, onto his chest and propped herself above him. Her hands laid flat next to his head, her hair falling to one side. Daryl raked a hand through it, clutching a handful to pull her mouth to his roughly. They kissed deeply and thoroughly, Lila moaning as he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth.

"Make the hottest sounds." He mumbled against her breast, his hand kneading and stroking her chilled skin.

"You make me, make hot sounds." She replied with a gasp, her fingers curling into his hair as he moved down her body with wet lips and a teasing tongue.

"God-uh." She groaned as his rough cheeks tickled her naked inner thighs, his teeth nipping the tender skin. Daryl's hot wet mouth closed over her lips and clit, sucking and licking her into a frenzy. "Dare. Fuck, d-don't stop."

Growling against her delicate flesh, the vibrations set her off without pause. Grinding upwards, Lila writhed rhythmically against his face, her hands buried in his hair. Every nerve sparked and muscle contracted, as a shuddering gasp escaped through her trembling lips.

"Mmm." He growled, dragging his lips and tongue up her thighs and hips. Sucking the curve of her breast, and eventually her nipple Daryl drawled, breathlessly. "Taste like peaches 'n cream. Could eat ya _all_ day."

"I think that'd kill me." She gasped, as he hovered above her with a hungry gaze, his tongue licking her from his lips.

"Well I don't wanna do that." He grunted, sharply tugging her knees above his hips. "I'm just gettin' started with ya."

* * *

At sunrise the couple climbed back on Daryl's bike and headed off into the horizon. They didn't have any plan other than finding food and gas, Lila loved it. Her impulsive side was thrilled. The need for more buzzed though her veins. It was just another vice, an addiction. Lila couldn't care less, she was enjoying their spontaneous joy ride. Daryl wasn't like anyone she'd ever known. He was rough, looked it on first glance, but he was also the sweetest damn man she'd ever met.

She thought when they first fucked hard and desperate behind the bar, that he was just another man to use. He turned out to be so much more. So much better than anyone she'd ever known.

Squeezing her arms around Daryl's stomach as she contemplated what they were, what they were going to be. Lila didn't want to get ahead of herself though, she had a tendency to make more out of people's intentions and she was always left hurting.

"Hungry?" His voice drifted over the loud roar of the bike propelling them towards a small no name town.

"Starvin'." She hollered back, rubbing his abs and nuzzling in between his shoulder blades. Lila smiled when she felt the growl rumbled through his ribs, the man squirming in between her thighs. It was nice to know he was as effected as she was.

Daryl pulled into a small diner's parking lot, the cracked pavement empty save two cars and a bicycle. Lila climbed off and smoothed her hair down, her windblown locks feeling out of control. Daryl raked his own hair back before sliding his cap on backwards, his bangs hanging in his eyes. Smirking at him, Lila glided up to him and combed the messy pieces away and murmured, "Don't cover them sexy blues."

Daryl's ears burned at her flirty smile and his grunted, "Stop."

"Why? You hate the truth?" She teased, as they walked towards the building from a different era. The shiny silver metal with red accents remind Lila of a vintage airstream trailer she lived in once. Penny's Diner was straight out of the fifties with its bright red booths and black and white tiled floors. Lila grinned when she saw the jukebox and motioned to it with her chin, "We gotta each pick a song."

"Oh yeah?" He grunted while watching a waitress motion for them to sit anywhere. Daryl guided Lila to a corner booth and slide in next to her.

"Yep." She replied with a pop of her lips, as she handed Daryl a menu. "You can't be in a place with a juke box and not play at least one song. It's bad luck."

"Says who?" He snorted, setting his menu aside and smirking at her.

"Says me."

"Oh well in that case." He deadpanned, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips while resting his head against the back of the booth.

"Asshat." She muttered, containing a laugh as the waitress approached. She wore a bright white smock with her name stitched in cursive. Wendy greeted them and took their orders, her red lips curled at Daryl while flirting. Lila scowled at her but noticed Daryl was oblivious to her efforts. His eyes barely even raising in the girl's direction.

Once alone, Lila remarked, "She wants your dick."

Snorting, Daryl tucked his face into Lila's neck and sucked the soft skin behind her ear. "Ain't lookin' at anybody but you darlin'."

"Still."

"Still nothin'. Didn't I show ya how much I want ya this mornin', 'n last night and the day before?"

Rolling her eyes, Lila slid a hand up his thigh under the table. She curled her fingers and slowly traced the growing hardness within his jeans with her knuckles.

Grunting as she squeezed, Daryl grabbed her wrist and threatened. "Ya keep it up and I'll bend ya over the table and show 'er just how bad I want you and only you."

"Is that supposed to be threatening because I'll let you fuck me on this table. Right here. Right now."

"Stop." He groaned lowly, his eyes squeezing shut. "You're drivin' me nuts."

Laughing quietly, Lila slid her hand away and smiled at him. "We should get a real room tonight. I need a shower."

"Sounds good. I'll ask if there's anythin' nearby."

"Why, you inviting her?"

"Fuck off." He grunted, elbowing her playfully. "She's comin' now stop being such a bitch."

"Never." Lila quipped, grinning at the waitress. "Do you happen to know of a hotel nearby? Me and my hot biker boyfriend need a _large_ bed for the night."

Lila could feel Daryl's eyes burning into the side of her face, his hand gripping her thigh tightly in warning

Wendy's eyes widened and she replied, "t-there's a place down the street. Clearview Inn."

"Sounds _cozy_. Thanks." Lila replied with a grin, biting into a fry.

Once the waitress left, Daryl grumbled. "That was fucked L."

"Don't call me L." She muttered, the nickname reminded her of Dwight which made her skin crawl.

"Why?"

"Because." She growled, her eyes flicking to his. "Just don't."

Pressing his shoulder against hers as a silent apology, Daryl drawled, "we'll go get that room, maybe find a place for drinks later."

"Somewhere with music. I wanna dance." Lila demanded, a challenging eyebrow cocked high. "You're gonna dance with me."

"Nu-uh." He grunted, chewing a large bite of his burger. Shaking his head, Daryl wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and rasped, "ain't dancin'."

Lila sniffed in annoyance and replied, "if you want laid you'll dance with me."

"See how it is, holdin' out on me to get shit." He scoffed, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. His next words throwing down a gauntlet. "You wouldn' last a _day_."

Lila growled, her eyes narrowed and mouth scowled. "You won't last tonight, redneck."

His eyes widened for a moment before he turned his Dixon glare on her, the blue cutting into her. "Guess were gonna see, girl."

* * *

The honky tonk bar was a combination of roadhouse and sports bar. The wood floors worn smooth after decades of boots scuffing the surface. The long stretch of bar top was lined with black vinyl swivel bar stools and brass kickbars. Lila perched on a stool as Daryl sat next to her, his body turned sideways to face her. Smirking as he glared at a man looking at her, Lila slid her hand up Daryl's thigh and murmured, "it's your _hog_ I'm riding later when you breakdown and beg me for it."

Snorting, Daryl shook his head and grunted, "Can't take you anywhere."

Lila grinned widely, her hazel eyes sparkling in humor. "You're learning. Good boy."

Rolling his eyes, he signaled the bartender for another couple beers.

"So where to tomorrow?" Lila asked, sipping her new beverage while watching a couple dance.

"Don't know." Daryl replied, his throat bobbing as he drank from the glass bottle. His eyes slid from her face, down her body. "You know you're gonna break first darlin'."

"Oh yeah?" She quipped, her brow playfully confused. "Whys that?"

Daryl's hand gripped her hip, swiveling her closer to him as he leaned forward to murmur in her ear. "Cause I know ya want me to take you in the shower first and then the bed. Dependin' on how tired ya are, maybe the floor."

Lila walked two fingers up his thigh and flirted, "you sure it won't be you who _breaks_? It sounds like you're thinkin' real _hard_ about me wet and dripping."

"Girl." He growled, his hand gripping her hip desperately. "No touchin'."

"You're touching me."

"I ain't slidin' my fingers into your pie." He grunted, removing her hand from his leg. "Be a good girl and keep your hands to ya'self."

"You gonna dance with me?" She asked, tipping her chin to the couple now swaying to the music. "It looks fun."

"Not to me."

"You're gonna make me dance alone? I do that all the damn time." She grumbled, sipping her beer with a scowl.

"No one makes ya." Daryl replied, his eyes flashing angrily. Lila glared at him and asked, "you gonna start to get a controllin'? Because that won't work out for you. Unless you're payin' all my bills, I gotta work."

"Don't have to dance?"

"Yeah but I do. And you knew that already."

They stared at each other for a moment until the music changed making Lila perk up. "I love this song. Will you please dance with me?"

"Fine." He grunted, taking her hand and guiding her to the tiny area near the jukebox. He held Lila's hips as she looped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with his hair. When she ran her nails along his scalp, Daryl stepped in closer to her. Smirking, she let him sway them back and forth, his eyes laying heavily on her face.

"So damn pretty." He murmured, as his thumbs dipped under the edge of her shirt to stroke her hip bones. "You gonna beg yet darlin'?"

"I don't know are you begging me too?" She replied coyly, her hips rubbing against him with casual ignorance. Growling deeply, Daryl's fingers curled into her sides and he yanked her closer. "Stop."

"Say please." She quipped, biting her bottom lips playfully, her hazel eyes twinkling.

* * *

Lila sat at the bar while Daryl headed to the bathroom, her hand swiping the sweat from her glass. She wanted Daryl to break first but it was getting remarkably harder to keep from dragging him from the bar by his dick. Swaying on the dance floor with the gruff man was tantalizing, his eyes narrowed as though hating every moment while his fingers gently traced the hem of her shirt. She'd felt him hard and heavy for her, his hips brushing against hers. Lila chewed her lip, while squirming in her seat at the memory of his whiskers tickling her neck while rasping dirty things in her ear.

"Hey sugar." A voiced greeted from her left, a man with blonde hair swept into a ponytail gave her a once over. She narrowed her eyes and felt a spark of mischievousness ignite in her.

'Let's see if he'll break now.' Lila thought to herself while smiling at the stranger.

"Hey there." She replied, sipping her drink before cocking her head to the side. "Did you need something?"

Grinning, he slid into the stool next her and leaned in close. "That's a loaded question sugar, I need a lot of things."

"Oh yeah?" She purred, her lip bitten between her teeth as she saw Daryl exiting the bathroom. "Like what?"

"Like you," he growled close to her, oblivious of the angry redneck behind him. Lila smirked at Daryl and replied to the other man, "Like me what?"

"You're in my seat." Daryl growled behind him, his eyes drilling holes into Lila.

The blonde man stood up and tried to intimidated Daryl, his chest puffing out. "She didn't seem too put out by it." He sneered, his eyes flicking to her for a moment. "Ain't that right sugar?"

Daryl glared at him while stepping forward into his face, their chests practically bumping together. Lila felt as though she was watching discovery channel, two alpha males butting heads. They were both similar heights but Daryl was broader and harder edged.

"Bes' fuck off." Daryl grunted, his shoulders rolling forward and his hands clenched. Lila licked her lip, as the sight of him being territorially aggressive turned her on further.

"Or what boy? You gonna slap me silly?"

"No. I'm gonna kick your teeth down your throat." Daryl snarled, shoving him backwards away from Lila. "So fuck off."

A shoving matched ensued which left two tables tipped over and punches thrown. Lila grimaced as Daryl took a fist to his eye while the other man bent over from a hit to the stomach. The bartender got involved which led to all of them kicked out and threatened with the law.

Daryl was fuming as they walked the few blocks back to the hotel room they rented. She followed with her arms crossed and a scowl, she was pissed their night got cut short. Lila hadn't planned on the fist fight, she just wanted to give Daryl a little push into losing the bet.

"I wasn't gonna do anything with him." She found herself blurting out as they crossed a street. Daryl glanced at her, his eye already shadowed with a deep purple bruise.

"Didn't look that way. Looked like you were open t' the idea." He spat at her, his voice hoarse from yelling at the other man. Lila rolled her eyes and sneered, "I knew you thought I was a slut."

"Don't act like one then, girl." He snapped, pointing at her aggressively. "People think what they do 'cause ya act like it. Ya might not do it but ya act like ya do and that's almost worse."

"How's pretending to be interested and not actually doing it worse?" She scoffed, grounding to a halt on the sidewalk. Daryl turned around and faced her dead on to reply, "Because it makes ya a liar too. I'll put up with a lot of shit Lila but lyin' ain't one of 'em. I ain't playin' your games so ya bes' decide now if you're done fuckin' 'round."

The words felt like buckshot across her skin, the pain from the meaning, as well as Daryl's unrelenting gaze. For the first time he looked ashamed of her and Lila suddenly realized she'd gone too far. Her heart was pounding so hard in her head, she felt dizzy. A tremble worked its way up her spine and rattled down her limbs. With almost buckling knees and clenched fists, Lila choked out, "M'sorry."

Daryl was suddenly much closer, his hands cupping her elbows and waist. "Easy darlin'." he rasped, catching her as her legs gave out. Her breathing was rapid, the panting rough as she panicked.

"Easy. Breathe baby." He murmured, holding her closer and stroking her back, the argument forgotten. "Follow me." Slowing his own breath, Daryl got her to calm down.

"Talk t'me." Daryl instructed, holding her close.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to win our bet. I wouldn't have done anything. And I don't know why… I just.. do things without thinking and please… don't leave. I-.." her voice turned into more of a strangle as she clenched her eyes shut and dropping her chin to her chest. A large hand weaved its way into the back of her head as she pressed her forehead against his neck.

"You're the only one." She mumbled into his shirt.

"Only one what?" He asked gruffly, his large palm stroking up her spine and back down again.

"You're the only person that likes me on this whole shitty planet and I don't think I can stand life if you stopped."

Daryl stared at her for a long moment before demanding, "No more lyin'. No more games. Me and you, _nobody_ else."

Lila bit her trembling lip and nodded, the fear of losing Daryl, after just meeting him, too crippling to speak.

"Say it." He grunted, his thumb brushing a stray tear from the corner of her eye. "Tell me the truth."

"No more lyin' or games. There's only you and me, nobody else."

* * *

 **Lila nearly fucked things up didn't she. Thanks for reading and please review!**

 **PS: check out my tumblr. I've posted a RPF Jeffrey Dean Morgan X OC fanfiction.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter. I apologize for the lag in updates. I have been sucked into a fluffier story featuring Jeffrey Dean Morgan and an OC called 'Too Hot To Handle'. I have it on my tumblr and AO3 account. Check it out if you're into JDM ;) just search jesbakescookies.**

 **As always I don't own the Walking Dead etc. OC and non canon is mine.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

The hotel they rented was nothing special but it was clean and had a shower. Lila grabbed a bucket of ice as soon as they arrived, the woman insisting on helping with Daryl's newly forming black eye.

Frowning as she applied the ice filled hand towel, Lila muttered, "I'm sorry you got hurt."

"Ain't my first black eye." Daryl scoffed, his hands holding her waist as she stood in front of him, his thumbs tracing circles around her hipbones.

"Still you got it because of me." She murmured as a slow tingle began to spread from his touch.

"I got it 'cause some fucker wouldn't mind his own." Daryl grunted, while sliding his hands to cup her ass. Lila smirked as he began squeezing and massaging the muscles, his fingers grazing her core from behind.

A smirk tugged at his lips as she moaned and stepped in closer to his chest.

"Should punish ya for flirtin' with that ugly fuck." He commented gravelly, his nose brushing against her stomach.

Lila bit her bottom lip and peered down at him, "I didn't mean it."

"Should still smack this little ass red, darlin'." He rasped low and rough, his eyes narrowed and predatory.

Heat filled her stomach, a deep pull inside her, aching for him to spank her pink. The man saw the want in her eyes and quickly stood up, spinning her around to pull her back to his chest. Nuzzle into her neck, Daryl's hands slid around her waist and under her shirt to grip her breasts. He dragged his blunt nails across her peaks.

"Got nice tits baby." He growled behind her ear, while squeezing and pulling her bra down.

"Fuck." She hissed through clenched teeth as he twisted her nipple sharply.

Shuffling her towards the bed, Daryl's hands made quick work of her clothing, stripping her without hesitation. The man knew what he wanted while in the bedroom, which clashed with his more reserved personality outside of it. She loved it.

Lila followed his lead, crawling onto the bed while glancing over her shoulder at him. His eyes scanned down her bare back and a smirk tugged at his lips as he eyed his prize. "Yeah, think ya need a lil' color darlin'."

Lila's thighs clenched shut at the idea of his slapping her ass red, her core shuddering in anticipation. Crawling on all fours, Lila felt Daryl crowding after her, his hands pulling her hips back against his groin.

"Fucking hell girl." He groaned as she pressed against the hard-on under his boxers, rolling her hips teasingly. "Gonna get it."

A sudden smack had her yelp before pushing back towards him for more. Daryl's low growl had her peeking over her shoulder curiously. His eyes were heated, his gaze tracing the arch of her back and curve of her ass.

"So goddamn sexy baby." He muttered, his hand stroking the pink spot before striking it again. Moaning into the mattress, Lila arched her body further trying to persuade him for more.

"Dirty girl." He murmured, his fingers stroking through the wet lips exposed before him. "All drippin' from me smacking your ass."

"More." She moaned, thrusting backwards into his hands. "Fucking more Dare."

A feral growl ripped through his chest before his hand landed on her ass several times before his dick was suddenly plunged inside her fluttering walls.

"Oh my god." Lila gasped into the pillow, her fingers twisted into the faded sheets as he snapped his hips into her spread legs. The smack of his pelvis against the tender skin on her ass added to the overwhelming sensation making her writhe against him.

"Yeah girl." He growled, into her neck as he bowed over her body. "Feel me? Feel how deep I am?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed as he plunged harder and deeper, his hands gripping her hip and shoulder while he worked faster than before.

"Fuckin' deeper…" he growled, pulling out to flip her onto her back. Sliding between her thighs, Daryl threw both her legs over his broad shoulders and thrust inside with one brutal plunge.

"Shit." She growled, her head thrown back as he rutted into her with wild abandon, her hands gripping the wood headboard.

"Fuck yeah." He growled into her mouth, while kissing her deeply and thoroughly. "Take it sweetheart. Take that dick."

With those final words, the tension ratcheting through Lila's bent frame, broke. Her head was thrown back and neck arched as a low growing moan escaped her gaping mouth. Daryl did not let up his pillaging, pushing through her spasming walls and desperate whines.

"Yeah." He grunted, snapping his hips over and over until his own orgasm ripped through him. With blunt fingernails digging into her hips, Daryl came as deep as he could inside her. Rolling his hips in erratic patterns as his cock twitched and swelled inside her.

Letting her legs drop from his shoulders, Daryl kissed her slow and deep, his hands stroking sweaty hair from her temple and forehead.

"Ya okay?" he rasped hoarsely, while lying on his side and pulling her into his chest. Lila nodded, clearing her throat roughly before replying, "Never better."

Snorting, Daryl kissed her gently and murmured, "I didn't hurt ya did I? Was being a lil' rough."

"I'm good baby." She replied with a smile. "I've been handled harder than that."

Daryl's eyes narrowed and he replied, "Shouldn't be handled any harder than that."

"I just meant I'm tougher than you think."

"I think you're plenty tough darlin'." He replied, stroking a long path from her thigh up her hip and over her ribs. He cupped her breast, his thumb stroking across her nipple while leaning forward to kiss the center of her chest. "Jus' sayin' ya deserve better."

Shrugging in response, Lila's eyes began to droop from exhaustion. She felt Daryl scoot closer, his arm wrapping securely around her waist while his face buried into her hair.

"Sleep sweetheart." He murmured into the crown of her head. "Buy ya breakfast in the mornin'."

"Mmm. Pancakes and sausage?"

"What ever ya want darlin'." He replied softly, his large hand sliding up and down her spine.

* * *

After breakfast and a quick trip to the gas station, Daryl found a map to plan a little bit of their day. He seemed to have a destination in mind as they took winding roads through a large nature preserve. Lila rest her head on his shoulder blade and watched the thick green trees drift past quickly. The deep layers of green and brown rushing past and the clean, clear air had her relaxing further into his back.

"Almost there." He spoke over the loud engine, his hand holding her thigh. "Just up the ways."

"Where we goin'?"

"You'll see."

A few minutes later, the couple pulled to the side of the road and parked his bike. Lila stretched her legs and back, as Daryl took a few items out of his saddlebag.

"So where are we?"

"Hold your horses." He replied with a grin, "You'll see in a few minutes."

"Daryl." She whined, her lips pouting. "Just tell me."

"Nope." He replied gruffly, taking her hand and pulling her into the woods. They took a small path through the green trees and thick underbrush. Lila chewed her cheek as they continued to get deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Are you going to murder me out here Daryl?" she asked with a smile.

Snorting, Daryl tugged on her hand and replied, "There's much easier places to get rid of a body sweetheart."

Laughing lightly, she followed him a few more steps until he came to a stop. Siding up to him, Lila caught sight of their destination. A large watering hole sat before them, complete with waterfall and trickling river.

"Holy shit." She muttered, wandering forward to see it closer. "How'd you find this place?"

"I saw it listed on the nature preserve map." He replied, setting down the wool blanket and a small backpack. "Thought we could go swimmin' if it ain't too cold."

Lila's smile widened as she kicked off her shoes. "Well? What're you waiting for handsome?"

Tearing off all her clothes, Lila jumped into the large pool of water buck naked. The liquid was cool but not freezing, the temperature taking her breath away momentarily before she started paddling around. Seeing Daryl slowly remove his clothes had her breath hitching further, the deep v of abs and wider than hell shoulders. When he dropped his boxers and slowly walked in towards her, Lila felt her thighs quiver.

"You ain't cold?" he grunted while sinking waist deep before pausing. "My nuts are freezin'."

"Well come here and I'll warm 'em up." She purred, paddling away from him towards the deeper part of the watering hole.

The low growl he emitted before striding forward had her squealing and swimming away faster. When he disappeared under water Lila's eyes widened and she jumped at every movement nearby. A sudden hand gripped her ankle, pulling her under with a shriek. Daryl wrapped her up and swam her to the surface, her mouth sputtering while laughing.

"Asshole." She choked, blink through her hair. Daryl laughed gruffly, his hands combing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Ya laughed." He muttered, kissing her neck and shoulder. Lila circled her arms around his neck and kissed him as he gripped her ass in one hand. Treading water, Daryl kept them afloat while heading into into the waterfall.

Gasping when the cool water pummeled them as they passed under, Lila felt him press her into a large boulder.

"Wanna fuck ya. Hard." He growled into her neck, his teeth scraping her pale skin.

"Well come on redneck. Give it your best shot." She encouraged, her lips quirking to the side and eyes playful.

* * *

"I don't want to go back." Lila grumbled, her red sunglasses over her eyes as she lay face down in the sun, her cheek resting on her forearms. Daryl sat nearby wearing just his jeans, his shirt under Lila's bare chest. Nodding his head, Daryl chewed on his thumb in thought.

"Don' have to." He rasped, his eyes flicking from her to the water. "Could just… find somewhere else to go. Me and you."

Lila pushed her glasses up and peered over at him, chewing her lip. "How would we, don't have a lot of money. Don't have any of our stuff."

"I don't got much anyways and we could get what we need along the way."

"Daryl."

"Well, just sayin'. We could go back and get what we want. Take off after."

"If we went back for a while, I could save up. Pick up more shifts at the club and save everything."

"You ain't dancin' anymore." He grunted, shaking his head as if keeping her from even thinking about the idea of dancing.

"I could save a shit ton of money though. It'd be easy."

"You ain't dancin'." Daryl growled, his eyes narrowing. "You're my girl now Lila. I'm not allowin' it."

Sighing, Lila flipped her sunglasses down and replied dryly, "I may be your girl but I'm not your fucking slave and I'll dance if I wanna. Besides, it's not like they get to touch and I'm not even doing topless. We could stay for a couple weeks, save enough to settle somewhere else."

Daryl scoffed, throwing his hand up and rasping, "Bullshit. We go back and we ain't ever leavin' and you won't stop dancin'. I don't want nobody lookin' at you in your underwear. Nobody but me s'llowed to see ya."

"Come on Daryl. You gotta see that it's the best plan. I'll stop once we got the money and we're on our way somewhere better."

Sighing, he chewed on his cuticle while staring at the water. "No nudity and ya got two weeks and that's it. Never again."

"Okay." Lila replied with a smile. "I promise."

"No fuckin' touchin nobody and I'm gonna be there for every shift." Daryl added with a scowl.

Rolling her eyes, she playfully smacked him. "Daryl you can't you gotta pick up more shifts at the shop otherwise what's the point of me savin'. You gotta save up too, that way we got enough."

"Can work and come by after. You'll be just goin' on stage." Frowning, Daryl picked at his nails.

"Yeah but you gotta sleep sometime."

Shrugging heavily he offered, "Yeah, yeah. I will. I ain't lettin' you get up on the stage without me there."

"There's security." Lila replied, raising her eyebrow.

"Not enough."

Rolling her eyes again, "Okay come by if you want but you can't start shit with my customers."

"I won't as long as they keep their fuckin' hands to themselves." Daryl huffed, his eyes drilling into hers. "I mean it Lila We save up enough and you're done. I don't… I don't wanna share you with nobody."

Lila sat up, her bare chest catching his eyes before he returned them back to hers. "You won't share me with anybody Daryl."

"I don't want nobody see in' you like that. Like this." He replied hesitantly, his eyes shifting from her to the ground.

Lila crawled across the ground and straddled his lap. "Two weeks and I'm done. We'll leave and find some place for just us. Nobody else."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter. This chapter features a song by Bishop Briggs called Wild Horses. Checkout my Tumblr to see the video as well as story inspiration photos.**

 **I don't own the Walking Dead or the song lyrics etc. Non canon and OC's are mine.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Lila wore a sheer black teddy with cutouts on her stomach and back as well as lacy appliqués over her breasts and core. Garters held up thigh-highs with a delicate back seam and bow, her feet balancing in her favorite stilettos. Ever since Merle became grabby, Lila opted to wear her heels with brutal metal spikes. They had Curtis's desired look for her, an edgy goth hooker or something of the like, as well as protection from assholes.

Wearing a short black wig with sharp bangs, Lila applied a deep plump eye shadow with a glossy crimson lip. She looked both enticing and intimidating. Scanning the room as her music began thrumming out of the speakers, Lila found Daryl sitting at the bar. Leaning his back against the bartop, his elbows propped behind him, he looked both turned on and furious. Biting her lip innocently, she played the act as the beat changed to something deeper, the melody becoming seductive.

 _You hold me down in the best way_

 _No quarter from these chains that I've_

 _Slapped on my heart for a feeling_

 _Why can't I let my demons lie?_

Twirling around the brass pole, she dipped and swayed to the pounding bass. Rolling her head and arching her neck, she could feel eyes all around watching her stroke down her breasts to trail over her stomach. Just before reaching her core, she grabbed the pole and hooked her leg to spin in a graceful circle.

 _Keep screaming into the pillow_

 _Cause your touch still gets me stupid high_

Facing the crowd she gripped the pole behind her back while swaying her body downwards, dipping and rising to the melody. She arched her chest, taking in a deep breath as the music sped up. Her body chased the beats, her moves snappier and aggressive.

 _Wild horses run faster, run faster_

 _Run faster_

Watching the crowd, Lila kept her eyes connected to Daryl's as he clenched his fists. She smirked at him coyly, her teeth biting her lip as he licked his own. The piercing eyes that could drill through cement on a normal day were unrelenting as she dipped her hips and stroked her body.

 _You call my truth in the worst way_

 _Through the dirty lens of a broken smile_

 _And I swear I'm not a pretender_

 _Sometimes it's love who's the biggest lia_ r

Lila had never kept eye contact with someone for so long that when she had to pull her eyes away to saunter across the stage, it physically hurt. Sliding around the pole, she writhed against it, throwing her head back.

 _Wild horses run faster, run faster_

 _Run faster_

Ending the set, Lila left the stage with one last glimpse of Daryl throwing back a shot of whiskey. Smirking, she wandered backstage and sat down in the dressing room, drinking from a bottle of water. She figured Daryl would sneak back to her any moment, so she fixed her makeup and adjusted her skimpy outfit. A knock on the door had her biting back a smile and opening it carefully. Finding the rough looking man leaning across the hallway, his hands tucked under his arms, had Lila clenching her thighs together. The more she saw him, the more attractive he was. It wasn't that she hadn't thought he was hot, it was just the more time she spent with him, the greater the urge to nail him got.

"You need somethin' redneck?" She murmured, smirking a little as he huffed out a breath. Leaning her back against the doorframe, Lila arched her chest out and bit her lip innocently. His glare had her laughing, her own eyes sparkling in humor.

"Takes one to know one." He grunted, before following her into the dressing room. As soon as the door shut, Daryl backed her up to it. His hands were flat on the wall next to her head, his forehead pressed into hers.

"You're playin' with fire lookin' at me like that out there."

"Oh yeah? How's that?"

"Wanna yank ya off that pole and take ya."

"Take me were handsome?" She teased, her lips quirked to the side as he growled deeply. Leaning into her, Daryl's mouth slid down her neck and nuzzled rough whiskers behind her ear.

"Gonna get it darlin'."

"Fuck." She moaned, as his large hands grabbed her ass and rutted into her.

"When ya done?"

"Not fucking soon enough." She muttered, as he pulled back to look down at her.

"I'll wait."

"You don't have to."

"No shit." He grunted, kissing her softly on the cheek he ordered, "Leave this shit on for later."

Snorting she smacked his chest playfully and replied, "get outta here perv."

Daryl spanked her ass before loping out of the door and throwing over his shoulder, "You're the one eyefuckin' me all night darlin'."

* * *

Lila was hanging out at her apartment while Daryl worked a shift at a local warehouse. They were hiring temporary laborers for the month and it would pay handsomely. By the end of the month, Lila and Daryl would be on the road to a new start. They didn't have a place picked out yet but they were determined to leave as soon as they could.

A knock on her door had Lila pausing, the woman surprised Daryl was knocking.

"What, you forget your key?" She joked, as she unlocked the door. Scrunching a towel into her wet hair, she continued to dry it as she opened the door. The man leaning against her doorframe was not who she was expecting. She hadn't seen the handsome bastard in months. The sight of his hooded eyes and devilish grin, kicked her in the stomach. The old familiar pull she had for him, tugged at her core like a bad habit.

"What're you doing here Negan?" She muttered, her eyes narrowing.

"What's with the fucking attitude, sweetcheeks?" Negan drawled, his teeth flashing and eyes playful. "Normally you'd be all over my cock by now."

The gravelly voice she hadn't heard in months had a shiver running up her spine and the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. She was still very attracted to the walking addiction and couldn't help the way her eyes trailed over his lean frame. His dimpled grin grew as he watched her eyes take him in.

"You uh… miss me sugarlips?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Lila replied, "I'm not interested."

Negan sauntered towards her, his head tilting back as he wrinkled his nose and drawled. "Since when dollface, huh?"

Placing a large hand on her apartment door, he pushed it open enough to saunter in passed her. Lila growled, her eyes flashing angrily as he smiled back at her.

She stepped inside and shut the door, chewing her lip as he smirked at her. Wandering around the room, Negan drawled, "So what's new babydoll?"

"I want you to leave Negan."

"Come on, I just got here. Where's your hospitality _dear?_ " He scolded, stepping up to loom over her. Tracing her collarbone with his fingertips, he groaned while dipping his face into her neck.

"You. Are. _fucking_ hot sweets." He murmured into her ear, causing a shiver to run up her spine. "I've missed your tight lil' pussy all month."

"Stop." She growled, putting a hand on the center of his broad chest. "I'm not interested."

"Come the fuckity fuck on dollface. Look at you." He rasped, his hand stroking her hip and waist. "I'll even get you there first, let me bury my face in that wet pussy."

His lips and tongue met her neck and ear, his rough voice softening her fight, her fingers curling. "That's it's babygirl. Come on, _play_ with me."

Groaning, as he sucked her earlobe into his mouth, Lila clutched his leather jacket as he backed her into the kitchen counter. "Yeah sweetcheeks. Fuck I'm gonna make you feel so fucking good."

"Negan." Lila gasped, her core aching as he gripped her hips tightly and rutted against her.

"No." She growled, forcing the weakness she had for him away. "Fuck off, Negan."

Glaring at her, he gripped her chin and spoke harshly, "What's got into you huh? You're mine. You know that."

Tugging her face away and pushing on his chest with more force, Lila sneered, "I don't belong to you asshole. I never fucking did."

"Doll." He growled, gripping her wrist tightly. "I owned that pussy and mouth more than any other fuck in this town. Now stop being such a cocktease and kiss me baby girl."

Yanking her arm away, Lila rubbed the sore joint in her wrist and hissed, "Fucking go home to your _wife_ Negan. I'm sure she fucking misses her _husband."_

The glare he pinned her with could've melted steel, his teeth bared and clenched. "Don't talk about shit, you know fuck all about."

"I don't want to know shit about her or you for that matter. You don't get to use me anymore!"

Staring at her for a long moment he growled, "She's dead."

Lila paused a moment, her eyes widening as she watched Negan swallow thickly. For the first time since she knew the man, his mask dropped and the human below showed his face. "My wife. She's dead."

"Wha-… how?"

"Cancer." He huffed, he's eyes narrowing as he looked off with a troubled stare. "It was… fast."

Chewing her bottom lip, she watched as he scrubbed his jaw and looked at her with something close to desperation. "I just wanna forget for a bit, dollface."

"I can't Negan… not anymore. It's not me anymore."

"What the fuck do you mean, not you anymore?"

"Look, I'm just not fucking around anymore okay? So you gotta leave."

"This is bullshit." Negan snapped, his eyes turning angry again. "I'm gone what a month and now you're all prime and proper. Fuck that L. "

Pulling on her wrist, Negan tugged her into his chest and cupped her face. "I know you still want me. I saw you check me out when you opened the front door. You're eyes were eating me up and I know your fucking mouth wants too."

"Stop." She growled, pulling her face away as he dipped to kiss her. Pushing on his chest she insisted, "Just _leave_ Negan."

"Pretty sure she made herself clear." Daryl's voice growled across the room as he stepped inside, his narrowed eyes burning into the sight before him. Lila's wide eyes flashed to him, fear cutting through her body. She began to flashback to their conversation after the bar fight. She'd promised there wouldn't be any more lies or games and there most definitely wouldn't be any other men.

"And who in the motherfucking fuck are you?" Negan sneered with a sardonic grin.

"Just go, Negan." Lila growled tugging on her wrist but failing to free it from his grip. "I want _you_ to go."

"No, who is this fuck?" Negan sneered, his dark eyes peering down at her.

"Ain't your business asshole." Daryl drawled, his voice hoarse and smoky. "She don't want you here, now ya bes' leave."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll make you leave."

"Are you fucking kidding me with this shit? You're what? Her boyfriend? He your boyfriend baby girl?"

"Yes! Okay. He's my boyfriend and I don't fucking want you anymore."

Negan grinned at her but the edges were sharp, his eyes slicing her to the bone. "You can lie all you want sweetcheeks but you and I both know all I gotta do is snap my pussy fucking fingers and you'll be panting on my doorstep like a bitch in heat."

Daryl couldn't take another word, the man striding forward to grab his leather jacket and slam Negan into the wall.

Lila yelped as the motion knocked a picture off the wall and broke a lamp. Both men were snarling at each other, shoving their body weight around.

"Don't say another fucking word to her." Daryl snarled, slamming Negan's head into the bathroom door. Negan had height over Daryl but the younger man had upper body strength.

The fight went from shoving to full out punches as they began to pummel each other with no reprieve. Furniture was knocked over and broken, as the sound of fists hitting flesh filled the room. Lila was yanking on Negan's leather jacket as he slammed his boot heel into Daryl's ribs when the pounding came from the front door.

"Police, open up."

"Fuck." Lila cursed while still tugging on Negan's broad back. "Knock it off you idiots!"

The door was kicked in when they didn't answer, two police officers charging in with guns drawn.

"Put your hands up!" one shouted as the two men continued to fight. Lila backed up and raised her hands, her eyes widening as she found another familiar face looking back at her. Shane was not someone she wanted to have in her apartment, especially while not only Negan but Daryl was there.

"Are you fucking kidding me." She muttered lowly, her cheeks heating at the idea.

Both men were pushed apart and placed in handcuffs as Lila was shuffled to the side. Chewing her lips, she listened as they were read their rights and taken from the apartment. Shane stayed behind and eyed her curiously, his hand rubbing his neck roughly.

"Hey L."

"Look, Daryl was just trying to protect me. Don't arrest him." She spoke quickly, stepping forward to explain the incident. "Negan wouldn't leave. He was just trying to help."

"Nothin' I can do if the other guy wants to press charges." Shane informed, his head cocking to the side as he looked at her bruising arm. "Did he hurt you?"

"Not anymore than anyone else." She growled, grabbing her jeans and yanking them on. "I'm going with. If Daryl needs bail, I'll get it."

"It won't be 'til mornin' anyways."

"I don't give a fuck. I'm going with."

Once outside she found the men in separate cop cars, Daryl resting a bloodied face against the car window. Standing next to it, she placed a hand on the glass. "I'll get bail money."

"Don't worry about it darlin'." He rasped, his voice muffled through the barrier. "Save it to get outta here."

"No stupid. I'm not leavin' without you." she replied kissing the glass. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

A police station at two in the morning is a depressing place. Lila sat on the hard bench waiting to see if Daryl would be booked and when his hearing would be. After watching the steady stream of hookers and drunks taken back to the cells, Lila felt as though she were going to lose it. Standing up she approached the front desk and asked, "Has Daryl been charged or what?"

"He's still in processing." Shane muttered, while filling out paperwork. "I told ya it wouldn't be 'til morning."

"Goddamnit Shane." She growled, pounding her fist on the countertop. "Will you cut us a fucking break. This whole thing is bullshit."

"Look sugar." He drawled, standing up and swaggering up the desk. "I told ya. It depends if the other asshole presses charges. Now how 'bout you go home and forget about these two low lifes."

"He ain't a low life." She growled, her eyes flaring. "At least he doesn't get blow jobs from some slut the minute I turn my back."

"Hey." He snapped, leaning forward to hiss, "Shut your mouth."

"What, you don't want your cop buddies to know you like fucking hookers in the bathrooms of strip clubs?" she sneered, her lips curled aggressively.

Stepping out from behind the counter he cupped her elbow and pulled her into an empty interview room.

"You're gonna calm the fuck down and shut up." He growled, his head dipping to meet her eyes as he pressed a large palm to the center of her chest. "You hear me girl?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot _officer_. You and I both know this was just two guys thumping their chests. Now go back there and make sure no fucking charges are filed."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you fucking owe me okay? You were an asshole to me and you fucking know it. So get these goddamn charges dropped or I'm walking out there and telling anyone who'll listen that you like it when I stick my-."

"Stop!" He snarled, slapping a hand over her mouth and pressing her into the wall.

Lila smirked under his palm and mumbled, "get Daryl outta there now."

"I can't just let him go." He growled, his body lay flush against hers. "Besides. What do you want with a fuck like him? Huh? We had fun didn' we?"

"Yeah for a couple hours." She huffed, smack his wandering hand away. "That ended with the blonde on her knees for you, asshole."

"We could have some fun again."

"Or you could get my _boyfriend_ out of lock up and I won't tell everybody your dirty secrets."

Rumbled under his breath, Shane hissed, "fine. I'll do what I can."

Yanking her from the room he pushed her towards the lobby and stomped off down the hallway.

* * *

Two hours later Daryl was all but shoved out of the holding area with orders to go home and stay out of Shane's sight or else. He didn't expand on the threat but Lila figured it meant there were no more favors.

Not waiting a second, Daryl tugged Lila out of the low brick building into the rising dawn. He didn't stop, his destination obvious to him but a mystery to Lila. Following without a word, Lila tripped for the fourth time trying to keep up with the angry redneck when she final broke.

"Daryl. Stop." She growled, yanking her wrist from his hand. "Slow the fuck down."

"No." He grunted, his narrowed eyes drilling into her.

"Look I'm sorry about Neg-."

"Don't say that prick's name." Daryl snarled, stomping forward to jam a finger in her face. "Can't fuckin' stand that shitbag. Can't fuckin' stand you right now either."

"I didn't do anything. I didn't invite him over." She snapped, her gaze on fire.

"Ain't just that." He barked, pointing towards the direction they came. "That fuck pig told me all about you guys."

Swallowing thickly, Lila muttered, "You knew what I was."

"Was huh?" He sneered, his teeth clenched. "How bout ya tell me how you got me out? You uh… do some favors for that pig? Bet ya just spread those pretty legs and fucked him."

Glaring at Daryl, she crossed her arms and stayed silent as he continued to lash out. "Maybe ya just sucked him off. You're good at it, m'sure he knows all about ya hot mouth. Fuck Lil, is there a prick in this town you haven't fucked?!"

Lila felt her chest cave in, her skin turning hot and itchy. Pushing away the soul crushing betrayal, Lila grasped onto her anger in order to survive his cutting words. "Apparently not." She muttered, her eyes filling with tears. "I guess I just have shit taste in men huh?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter. Poor Lila and her drama. Sorry to say but there's more to come. Dun dun dun.**

 **I don't own the Walking Dead etc. OC and non canon is mine. This chapter contains lyrics from a song by Bryce** **Fox called Horns.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Lila sat backstage with Kitty and Jasmine, both gossiping about customers. Staring in the mirror, she took a gulp of the vodka tonic Curtis sent back. Her eyes were dead, the dancer turning everything inside her off like the old days.

There was neither hide nor hair of Daryl in over a week and she had given up on him ever coming back. It was laughable that she'd thought he would be any different than anyone else in her life. 'Everyone used everybody'. She thought angrily.

Blinking she seemed to come out of her haze when she heard a loud sniff. Turning around she found Kitty bent over a mirror on Jasmine's lap, snorting a long line of powder.

"What some little bird?" Kitty purred, licking her pink lips with a smirk. "You had H before baby?"

"No." Lila muttered, her eyes staring widely as the other woman began cutting a line.

"Well, you're in luck. I'm feeling generous." She spoke with a tinkling laugh, before handing Lila the rolled bill and mirror. Licking her lips, Lila felt her chest ache with shame. This was what she was. Addict trash. Lila should never have thought she could have more in life.

Sobriety? Love? Those things weren't for her. She grew up in trash, as trash and she would die just the same.

Blinking away the painful burn in her eyes, she set the mirror down on the counter and wasted no time snorting up the new drug. Throwing her head back, she choked on the flames licking her nasal cavity form the coarse powder. It steamrolled right through her, the tingling heat and sinking sensation.

Her blown pupils landed on her reflection in the mirror, the dark circles under her eyes barely concealed under thick makeup. Losing Daryl was killing her slowly. She hated herself for falling for the wrong man yet again.

Taking another large gulp of her drink, Lila stumbled to her feet and left the room without even speaking to the other women. She heard them burst into laughter as she left but didn't pause her stride. Standing at the stage entrance, she watched the two girls dancing together. The crowd was enjoying the double feature, the stage littered with bills. She scanned the men for the one she wanted to see but dreaded just the same.

Sighing quietly in disappointment, Lila prepared to climb to the stage. Heroin was much different than coke. She was used to the electric fire burning through her veins. There was more of a slow moving lava, soaking her every nerve and pore. She rubbed her hands up and down her body, the sensation feeling far better than moments before. Swallowing thickly as her music started, the brunette climbed the stage with a loose legs and swaying of hips.

She felt relaxed for the first time since Negan walked into her apartment all those nights ago. Spinning around the brass pole, she used her thigh muscles to twirl her body with precision.

 _In her heart there's a hole_

 _There's a black mark on her soul_

Gliding along the edge of the stage, she turned her back and dipped low with spread legs. Swaying her hips as she rose to saunter around in a lazily circle, her hands sliding over her curves and valleys. Lila licked her lips and bit them while making eye contact with men in the first row, her fingers dipping just a little under her panties teasingly. Wolf whistle broke out as she threw her head back, feeling more than faking it for the first time on stage. She was enjoying herself while gliding through a haze of narcotics.

 _She got blood cold as ice_

 _And a heart made of stone_

 _But she keeps me alive_

 _She's the beast in my bones_

Her hand clutched the pole to swing herself upside down, her tits on display as she spun to the floor gracefully. Rubbing her breasts and hips, Lila bit her lip coyly, while accepting a bill tucked into her panties. Crawling on all fours, she reached the end of the stage to find familiar eyes peering back. Panting, her breasts heaved as Negan's lips curled into something purely feral. She wished she could blame the drugs coursing through her blood stream but Lila knew it was all her. Lila wanted to fuck, she wanted to have someone tear her up and spit her out. She wanted Negan.

 _She got two little horns_

 _And they get me a little bit_

The moment their eyes connected, Negan's gaze peeled off all her layers. The man knew what hooked her, that filthy mouth and bravado. He adjusted his groin to show her just what she was doing to him. Displaying exactly what she could have if she accepted his offer.

 _She got horns like a devil_

 _Pointed at me and there's nowhere to run_

 _From the fire she breathes_

The song ended and Lila left Negan with one last lusty glance. She didn't know what she was thinking or doing. She did know that if given the opportunity, she would fuck the tall, devil in a heartbeat.

Daryl was gone. She had a wonderful drug pushing away all the pain away and she had personal knowledge of how good Negan could feel. Lila was just as much of an addict to meaningless sex, as she was drugs and booze. She was crashing and burning yet again and Daryl wasn't there to stop her.

"What're you doing?" She growled at herself in the mirror, her fist colliding with the stained laminate. "Don't fucking do it. Don't. Do it."

She ran over all the things that made it a terrible decision, the top one being what Daryl would think about it. He would hate her if she slept with someone else, especially Negan.

'Who fucking cares? He left you. Just like everybody else.' She sneered inwardly, the little devil inside that encouraged her bad behavior gaining strength.

The door opened and the handsome asshole strolled in, his head cocked back and eyes sparkling. He rubbed his mouth and jaw, while letting his eyes consume her lazily. As though he hadn't a care in the world, he could just soak up the sight of her in lingerie all night long. Whistling lowly, he shook his head in disbelief and finally looked at her face. "God-fucking-damn sweetheart." He rasped, biting his tongue between his teeth. "You. Are. _Hot_."

"What're you doing here, Negan?" She rasped, her eyes flicking over his long, lean body in appreciation. She loved the way he moved, his back arching, as he seemed to fill the room. His easy lope both relax yet controlled.

"Getting a rock hard dick watching you shake those bangin' titties in my face, dollface. When'd you start dancin' and why the fuckity fuck did you not tell me?" His gravelly voice made her walls throb. She loved the smoky grit of it and could almost feel the way he would rasp it into her neck while fucking her deep and hard.

Clutching the countertop behind her, she watched him thumb through the rack of costumes. Pulling out a red lace bustier with a obnoxious groan, he slid his eyes to hers and insisted, "You gotta wear this one for me baby. It matches those dick sucking lips perfectly."

"I'm not wearing anything for you." She muttered before cringing at the statement. Negan chuckled and tossed the article aside to swagger towards her. Tipping her chin up with two fingers, Negan teased only a hair's breadth away from her lips, "That's more like it, babydoll."

"Negan." She huffed, pulling her face away to avoid his dark playful eyes. She felt a smirk pulling at her lips as he spread on the charm. It was how he oozed his way into her life and bed. A snake's oil salesman who could lather her up and wring her out without her even noticing until it was too late.

"You love it." He cooed, his thumb brushing across her plump bottom lip. "I know you. Probably better than that redneck trash you're calling _boyfriend_ does."

"Stop." She growled, her head flinching at the mention of Daryl. "Don't talk about him."

"Aww. Did my little doll fall in love?" Negan sneered, his teeth bared into a mean grin. "Hmm? I'm gone a couple weeks and you fall for the first dick that stayed 'til morning? It ain't how it works princess. Not in real life."

Smacking away his hand, she hissed, "Shut up. You're such an asshole."

Laughing deeply, Negan lolled his head to the side and gave her his most genuine grin. "And. _That_. Right there, is why you fucking adore me dollface. You got an itch for it honey, a little bit of hurt with your jollies. You like when I'm mean to you babycakes and no matter what I do, you'll always spread those long legs for me."

He swiped his tongue across his lip before biting back a smile, as she grew angry. Negan liked to prod and poke, his rocks not fully off until someone was broken. An inner strength seemed to fill her from nowhere. She was tired of men using and abusing her.

Clenching her fists, she shoved passed him and yanked the door open. "Go Negan."

"Come on, baby." He murmured, his hand reaching out to touch her hip. "You know you wanna feel me fucking the pain away. It's what we do and we do it fucking well."

"Go and don't fucking come back!" She growled, slapping his hands away and shoving at him despite his immovable weight. Huffing out a laugh and raising his hands, Negan smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Fine dollface. I'll go." He drawled, his voice low and steely. "But just so you know, I won't come the fuck back if I go now. You're on your fucking own when your _boyfriend_ drops you like a used rubber."

"Fuck off." She snarled, slamming the door in his face. Panting angrily, Lila whipped around as the door opened again. Kitty walked in, her lips scowled. "You alright little bird? I heard yelling."

"M'fine." She snapped, her fists balled at her sides.

"You are far from fine birdy. How 'bout you come with Jazzy and me. We're going to a party."

"I'm not in the mood."

Shrugging nonchalantly, Kitty replied, "There's gonna be free booze and party favors. Plenty of rich guys with money to burn."

Lila chewed her lip and glanced in the mirror, she could use a bender to clear the slate. It had been a long while since she got black out drunk and high. Ever since Daryl.

Fucking Daryl, who abandoned her for discovering she was exactly what she told him she was.

'Hypocritical asshole.' She thought scornfully. "Alright. What's the dress code?"

"Honey, you can never go wrong with something slinky and short."

* * *

The party was filled with rich men looking to have fun with women other than their trophy wives. Lila stuck close to the free alcohol but occasional wandered off to explore. She'd found herself in the kitchen munching on a plate of fruit and cheese when a tall blonde man came in looking for another beer.

"Well, hello there." He greeted, his head cocking to the side as Lila sipped her vodka cranberry.

"Hi." She replied, setting her drink aside and watching him approach. Lila hadn't been looking for anyone or anything beside mind-altering substances. She fought off advances all evening and as the man looked her over like the main course to a large meal, she realized she would need to again.

"What's your name honey?" he asked, leaning against the counter nearby, his tall frame looming over Lila.

"Raven." Lila answered, using her stage name. "I was just leaving."

"Aww. Don't go now _Raven_. I was just getting to know you." the blonde pleaded, his mouth twisted into a smile. "I'm Pete."

"Nice to meet you but I've gotta go." She muttered, trying to pass him only to be grabbed tightly by the wrist.

"Now darlin'. You come into my home. Drink my booze, do my drugs and eat my food and now you won't talk to me? Kind of _rude_ don't you think?"

"Look asshole. Let go or else."

Smiling slowly, Pete asked, "Or else what?"

Clenching her teeth, she growled, "Let go or I will fucking scream."

"No reason to get so… uptight." He growled deeply, stepping forward to back her into the counter. "I'm just being a good host. Checking in with guests. Seeing what they _need._ So Raven, what do you need?"

"I need to go."

"I think you need another drink." Pete offered, moving to grab two beers from the fridge. As he turned to grab the bottle opener, Lila tried to squeeze passed and get to the exit but his large hand clamped down on her arm again.

"Eh, eh, eh." He tsked, "Not so fast, doll face. Here, have one drink with me. If you still hate my guts after, you're free to go do whatever it is that is more important than talking to a handsome doctor."

Rolling her eyes, she took the beer, "One drink?"

"One drink." He flashed her a perfect set of teeth. "Bottoms up sweetheart."

Lila huffed out an irritated breath and grabbed the beer from his hand, taking a gulp to make the conversation shorter. Pete sipped his while watching her closely, his blue eyes flickering down her body.

"You're better looking than your friends."

"Their co-workers, not friends."

"Well, you're much prettier than them." He replied, biting his lip before asking, "You're gonna dance for me."

"I'm not in the mood." Lila muttered, her dark eyes going to the exit. She wanted to get away from the tall, blonde doctor. There was something off about him causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end.

"Well, you're the entertainment, you've got to dance for me."

"I thought I was a guest?" she retorted, gulping her beer until it was gone. Slamming it on the counter, she announced. "All done, now move."

"Alright sweetheart, just one more minute." He drawled, a smirk curling his lips as he continued to watch her.

"Why?"

"Because it'll kick in by then." Pete answered matter-of-factly, his blue eyes sparkling as her gaze went to the bottle he'd given her, trying to remember if he had time to drug it.

"You were too busy trying to escape to notice." Pete explained with a flash of teeth.

"What'd you give me?" Lila asked but felt her tongue getting thick and clumsy, her gaze slowing as she stumbled towards the door.

"Easy there, sweetheart." He commented, grabbing a hold of her as she lost control of her limbs. "You've just had too much to drink. I think I should take you upstairs to lie down."

"No." she slurred, "Lemme alone."

"Oh honey, I can't possible leave you alone when you've had so much to drink. What kind of host would I be huh?"

Lila tried to struggle as he pulled her towards a staircase in the back of the kitchen. "No." she growled, tugging at his grasp. "Don't."

"Easy baby." Pete purred into her neck while wrapping his long limbs around her, hoisting her up as her legs gave out. "Let me take care of you."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please review, follow and favorite! Also check out my tumblr for cool content for my fics and my new JDM real person** **function, Too Hot To Handle.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter! I really appreciate hearing from readers. It keeps me motivated to write. I'm sorry I keep torturing Lila but I did warn you this fic was an angsty monster. Hehe**

 **I don't own the Walking Dead etc. OC and non canon is mine.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Lila came to on a large bed in a dimly lit bedroom. Looking down she found she was still dressed but her shoes and jacket were removed. The sound of the toilet flushing had her sitting up with dizzying speed. Falling from the bed, she tried to crawl toward the exit but was stopped by a giant hand wrapping around her ankle.

"Eh, eh, eh. Where are you going?" Pete drawled behind her, his mouth brushing against her ear. "And how the fuck are you awake right now? That shit would knock a horse out."

"I'm a junkie dumb ass. Ever heard of drug tolerance, _Doctor_?" She huffed, throwing an elbow backwards into his face.

Grunting as she nailed his nose, Pete grabbed a handful of her hair and tugged her backwards.

"Fuckin' bitch." He sneered, yanking her towards the bed by a fistful of brunette locks.

"Fuck you." Lila growled, kicking her legs out and throwing clumsy fists at him. She may have been awake but she was far from coordinated. Whatever he'd given her was messing her up fiercely. A large palm smacked her across the face, heat blooming on her cheek as her head snapped sideways.

"Shut up." He snarled, when she started yelling. Lila struggled with him, scratching at his grasping hands and tightening arms. She clawed at his wrists, her nails digging into his tan skin and fancy gold watch. Nothing freed her however, the man's size, too large and heavy, especially while under the influence of not only narcotics but alcohol.

Pete tossed her onto the bed and began climbing on top of her, when she brought her knee up sharply in between his legs. She felt her kneecap smash his testicles and hard-on.

Groaning in pain, Pete swung a massive fist, landing the bone splinter punch to her cheek bone. Screaming out in pain, Lila began flailing, as he tried to climb on top of her again. She kicked and scratched, her fists pounding on the large man as he pinned her to the mattress.

"Stop fucking fighting." Pete growled, his hands yanking her dress up to expose her panties. "Fucking bitch. Just pass the fuck out already."

"Go fuck yourself, ASSHOLE!" she screeched, jamming her thumb nail deep into his eye. The man fell away from her, screaming in pain as blood poured from his eye socket. Lila scrambled off the bed, grabbing her shoes and jacket before yanking the door open. She ran down a long hallway, dragging herself along the wall as the floor seemed to tilt below her feet. Family pictures fell as she brushed past them and stumbled down the stairs. Lila practically tumbled into the living room, where other guests were still partying. Most didn't give her a passing glance, but a few sets of eyes widened at the sight of the bloodied female.

"Hey, hey." A voice called out as she stumbled to the front door. "Are you okay?"

"Fuck off." She barked, smacking his hands away. "Don't fucking touch me."

"I'm not gonna hurt you." The curly haired man spoke softly, his hands up as he looked to the stairs to find Pete searching for her. "Let's get you out of here."

Lila fled outside with the man with the kind eyes and ducked behind a car when Pete came crashing out the front door looking for her. The man next to her stayed silent until the front door closed with an angry slam.

"Pete did this to you?" he asked quietly, his wide blue eyes scanning the swelling of her cheek and split lip.

"Your friend Pete, is an asshole." She spat out, wiping blood from her chin.

"He's not really a friend. He's a coworker in the longest stretch of the word. We work at the same hospital. The only reason I'm here is to try to suck up to our boss."

"Yeah, well good luck with that." Lila huffed, tugging her shoes on clumsily, the drugs still making her woozy. Her head bobbed as a wave of nausea hit her from either the drugs or possible concussion.

"Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" she barked loudly, before cringing at the decibel. "He fucking drugged me with something."

"Jesus." He muttered, reaching out to steady her as she tried to climb to her feet. "Look, let me get you home okay?"

"Are you fucking kidding? I'm not going any-fucking-where with you asshole." Lila hissed, stumbling into a car mirror and groaning in pain. "I just escaped being raped by that sick fuck, I'm not getting into a car with some other strange asshole."

"First off, I would never rape anyone. Second off I'm gay. Suffice it to say, you'd be the last person I would rape, if I were a rapist. Which I'm not. Let me take you home unless you wanna report him, then we can go to the cops or the hospital."

"Fuck pigs." She grumbled, taking his helping hand after his confession. "They won't give two shits if I showed up dead in a gutter, let alone almost raped. Probably arrest me for hurting the sadistic prick."

"Alright, let me get you home." He offered, opening the door to his car. "I'm Aaron by the way."

"I'd say nice to meet you but truthfully I wish I'd never come to this shithole."

"Ditto." He replied but added, "But I'm glad I'm here to help you. No one deserves what Pete did to you."

"This world doesn't give a flying shit about what anyone deserves. Rich assholes like Pete get to have anything and everything they want, while pieces of shit like me get jack all. We get to scrape by and beg to be treated like humans. Nothing good ever happens to people like me and if it does it doesn't fucking last."

* * *

The car ride was quiet as Lila felt her head lolling around. Pressing the swelling eye against the cool glass of the passenger window, she gave Aaron directions to her apartment. As they pulled in, Lila looked around for signs of Daryl's bike but found his normal spot empty.

"Asshole." She muttered, shaking her heavy head with a grimace. Everything was beginning to hurt, Pete had injured her more than she realized.

"Who, Pete?"

"Everyone." She grunted, pulling on the door handle before spilling out of the car onto the ground. Groaning, she picked gravel from her palms and hissed as she scraped her knee.

Aaron joined her and helped her up to clumsy feet. "I'll get you upstairs okay? You probably have a concussion."

"What's new?" she mumbled, shuffling along as he helped her walk up the stairs to her place. Lila clung to his jacket and gripped his wrist as they climbed the stairs. The stained carpet moved under her feet like rippling water, her eyes blinking slowly as the dizziness seemed to increase.

Once inside her apartment, Aaron sat her down on the sofa and checked her freezer for ice. Finding a kitchen towel, he wrapped the few ice cubes up and handed it to her. Pressing it to her eye, Lila looked the man over and realized he looked nothing like Pete and the other men at the party. He was far too nice looking to hang out with men like them.

"How come you're not an asshole like all your friends?"

"Co-workers and because I'm not a doctor. I work in administration. Patient relations actually. I was trying to butter the hospital director up for more funding for patient counseling services."

"Makes sense." She mumbled through the icepack. "Doctors are pricks, you're not a prick."

"Yes they are and thank you." He spoke with a chuckle, sitting down next to her. "Look I will take you to the cops and give my statement. They'll believe me."

"It doesn't matter if the pope walked in with me. I'm just a druggie stripper who's fucked too many guys to ever be considered a victim."

"It's not right." Aaron replied with a scowl. "You're sexual history shouldn't matter."

"No, it shouldn't but it would." Lila answered, her eyes going to the door as a knock rang out.

"Fuck." She cursed, looking at Aaron and then the door. There were only two people that would show up on her doorstep at that hour of the evening and Negan had already visited her at the club. She wasn't too sure she could deal with Daryl at the moment in her condition.

"Are you expecting someone? What me to get it?" Aaron asked but Lila shook her head once and replied, "I got it."

Climbing to her clumsy feet, she shuffled to the door and peered through the peephole. Daryl stood there looking worn and exhausted. Opening it angrily she barked, "What do you want?"

"Lila-.." he started before noticing her blackening eye and bloodied lip. "What the fuck happened to you? Who fucking did this?"

Pushing inside, he found Aaron standing next to the sofa and charged. Slamming him against the wall he snarled, "You fucking hurt her?"

"No, no." Aaron stammered as Daryl smashed him into the wall again. Lila tugged on Daryl's arm and hissed, "Stop it Daryl. He didn't do it."

"He fuckin' hurt you." he sneered, his fist coming back to slam into Aaron's face when Lila hook her arm around his to stop it.

"He didn't do it, Daryl. He helped me." Lila growled, shoving Daryl away from Aaron. "Stop fighting, I'm gonna get evicted with all this bullshit."

Daryl growled lowly, his narrowed eyes pinning Aaron to the wall without him having to lay a finger on him.

"Look, she was in a tight spot. I got her out of there and brought her home. I wouldn't hurt anyone like this." Aaron offered, his hands raised. "I didn't lay a harmful hand on her."

Daryl paced back and forth, while glaring at him. "Who did this Lil?"

"It doesn't fucking matter. It's over."

"It does fucking matter. No one fucking hurts my goddamn girlfriend and walks away!"

"Oh, so now I'm your girlfriend again huh?"

"Ya never stopped, Lila." Daryl shouted at her, his angry eyes moving to her rather than Aaron. Lila glared at him and hissed, "Coulda fucking fooled me asshole. You disappeared."

"I didn't disappear, was just clearin' my head. Weren't far away."

"Yeah, well it would've been nice to know!" She snapped, her eyes blurring up. "I'm not a fucking mind reader, asshole."

Both glared at each other silently while Aaron stood nearby frozen and afraid to move. Lila glanced at him and muttered, "Thanks for helping Aaron. You should go now."

"Are you sure?" he asked, his kind eyes looking Daryl over warily.

"I ain't hurtin' her dumbass." Daryl growled, his eyes narrowed and angry. "Ain't some fucking woman beatin' coward."

"Okay, okay." Aaron replied, his hands going up as Daryl started to approach again. Pulling out his wallet, he took out a business card and handed it to Lila. "If you need anything Lila, anything at all, give me a call. Okay?"

Lila stared at the white cardstock and then glanced up at him with a frown. "Why would you offer me that?"

"Because everybody deserves help if they need it." He replied, his eyes flicking to Daryl before returning to Lila. "I'm serious. You need something, give me a call okay?"

Nodding, Lila chewed her sore lip and walked him to the door. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, just call me if you are in a tight spot again alright?"

"Okay." She murmured, nodding to him as he passed through the doorway.

Turning around she watched as Daryl paced her living room, his hands raking through his hair and rubbing his neck.

"Who fuckin' did this Lila?"

"Just some asshole. I took care of it."

"What ya do?"

"Jammed my thumb into his eye until screamed." Lila muttered, shuffling to the couch on wobbly knees.

"What'd he do?" Daryl rasped quietly as he sat next to her, his eyes scanning the bruises.

"Put something in my drink." She mumbled, rubbing her uninjured eye with a scowl. "Asshole didn't realize my drug tolerance."

Daryl snorted, a wry smile curling his lips. "Guess it's good for somethin'."

Lila chuckled dryly, "Guess so."

"Did he?"

"Tried." Lila rasped, her eyes leaving his and looking away shamefully. She wasn't unfamiliar with assault. Her childhood was far from perfect or wholesome.

"M'sorry I left. This is my fault." Daryl grunted, standing up but returning quickly with a damp hand towel. He began cleaning up the cut on her lip and wiping dried blood away.

Lila shook her head and ducked her eyes. "I didn't have to go."

"Where'd you go?"

"A party with a few girls from work. We…" Lila stopped and swallowed thickly, memories coming back to her. Daryl stared silently as she seemed to cringe at the evening's events.

"I had some H." She confessed, her shadowed eyes avoiding Daryl angry gaze.

"You shoot up?"

"No. Snorted it."

Grunting, Daryl muttered, " 'least ya ain't sharin' needles"

"I won't do it again."

"Heard it all before Lil." He barked, his teeth setting on edge for a moment before he apologized. "Sorry. Just… fuck Lila, I give a shit about you goddamnit and you're out there killin' yourself."

Dropping her chin to her chest, Lila replied, "You left Daryl. I didn't think you'd be comin' back. Nobody ever comes back."

The words snuffed out the anger in his eyes almost instantly. Reaching up he brushed his thumb across the deep purple bruise blossoming across her cheek.

"I ain't leavin' again Lila and if I gotta, I'll always come back darlin'."

"Promise?" she whispered, the word causing pain to lance through her like razor blades. No one had ever kept a promise to her, not once.

"Yeah." Daryl replied, his eyes dipping to meet hers. "I promise."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I apologize for the delays in updates.**

 **I don't own the Walking Dead etc. OC and AU story is mine.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"You're done dancin'." Daryl spoke while cleaning the scrape on her knee. "We'll find another way."

"Daryl-."

" _You're done_." He snapped, his navy colored eyes turning almost black. "No more, Lila."

Pursing her lips, she sighed out her nose sharply before conceding. "Fine."

She could tell he was surprised, his hands pausing when she didn't fight him further.

"Don't be so shocked. It's not like I fucking enjoyed it." Lila grumbled, her dark eyes finding the wall across the room far more interesting than Daryl's all seeing gaze. "Never even wanted to, just... kinda happened and once the money started rolling in, it seemed stupid to stop."

"Ya don't need it."

"Of course I do." She scoffed while rolling her large eyes and crossing her arms.

"No, ya don't. M'gonna take care of ya."

Glancing at him nervously, she muttered, "Don't need you taking care of me, Daryl."

"I know." He rasped, his voice gruff but soft. "But m'gonna."

Biting her lip, she watched him put a bandaid over the gouge on her knee before brushing a thumb across it tenderly. "There. Be right as rain in a few days."

"Thanks."

"S'nothin'. Just a bandaid."

"It's more than most would do for me." She murmured, her chin dropping to her chest.

"Don't worry about nobody else." Daryl replied, his thumb brushing across her knee again. "Everybody's all assholes anyways."

Snorting, Lila leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. "Yeah they are."

* * *

They were leaving town with plans to never look back. Lila had saved a grand, which would last them awhile if they scrounged and camped out while traveling. Daryl had some cash also but didn't make nearly as much at the warehouse or auto shop as she did shaking her tits. Lila smirked when they compiled their cash and his lips twisted into a deep scowl.

"I'm sure if you peeled off some clothing for a bunch of ladies you'd make big cash too sweetie." She teased, smacking him on the ass before escaping his lunging hands.

" _Girl_." He growled threateningly. "Gonna _git_ it."

Giggling as she dodged his grasp, Lila shrieked when he picked her up and spun her around. Lila's laughter died down as Daryl placed her on her feet and pressed her into the wall, his forehead resting against hers. They were both panting, their tongues darting out to wet their hungry lips.

"We really leavin'?" She asked, her voice smaller than she'd ever heard it. The sound brought Daryl's large, rough palms up to cup her cheeks. "Yeah darlin'. M'takin' you away."

Leaning forward, she pressed her nose into his collarbone and kissed the patch of chest exposed. His hand slid into her hair and cupped the back of her head, the man holding her tightly to his warm front. With his other arm circling her waist, she felt completely safe.

"Lila." His voice was impossibly hoarse and undeniably sexy. When she tried to pull back to look at him, Daryl held her still. "Just listen." He murmured softly, the words spoken into her hair.

"You're my girl."

"I know."

"Nah, ya... ya don't know. _Fuck_." He grumbled, his fingers scratching softly against her scalp. He pressed his lips against her forehead before rasping, "Love you, girl."

Lila wasn't sure she'd heard him correctly because there was no way in her mind Daryl would ever say that to her. He was way to gruff and reserved to utter such a thing.

"What?"

"Ya heard me." He grunted, pulling back to look down at her with narrowed eyes.

"You..." she started but couldn't say it, her head cocking to the side.

"Ya _heard_ me." Daryl repeated as she peered back at him with disbelief. "Ain't lyin', ain't never said that to anybody but Merle and he's blood, so I gotta."

Lila chewed her lip and let her eyes trail over his face. He wasn't lying, his expression an open book for once. Daryl wasn't someone to expose what he was feeling or thinking, so having him look at her with complete openness was reeling.

Leaning into her, Daryl kissed her chastely. "Don't gotta say anything back. Just want ya to know."

"Nobody's ever told me that." She murmured, her cheeks burning with embarrassment at the confession. Lila knew she was fucked up, that she hadn't had a chance at being a normally adjusted adult with her upbringing.

"Nobody?" Daryl grunted, the man looking her over cautiously. "Not even your ma?"

Pursing her lips, Lila picked at her nails and replied, "Don't remember her much. The state took me when I was little. Grew up in lots a homes, most of them worse than the one before."

Grunting at the knowledge, Daryl stroked her back and squeezed her closer. "Remember my ma sayin' it 'fore she died."

"How'd she die?" Lila asked, her thumb brushing over his heart.

"Passed out smokin'. Burned up."

"Fuck." Lila breathed, shaking her head into his chest, her forehead grinding into his sternum. "M'sorry Daryl."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not."

"Just… is, what it is."

"I uh… feel the same." Lila muttered, nervously moving her eyes from the wall to Daryl's face. She glimpsed the smile pulling at the corner of his lips, his eyes darkening.

"You gonna say it?

"Isn't it enough for me to admit it." she replied, rubbing her sweaty palms on her jeans.

"No."

"Ugh." She huffed, crossing her arms tightly over her slim torso, holding in the nerves that were giving her the jitters. "Fine, okay…. I… _love_ you too. Better?"

"Fuck yeah." Daryl drawled, pulling her closer and attaching his mouth to hers ferociously. Lila groaned into his mouth when he dove inside, as though his tongue were searching for the taste of the words she spoke. He growled as her hands curled into his hair, yanking his mouth closer than it already was.

"Fuck." He cursed, his own hands sliding along her body, yanking her into his lap as he sat onto the sofa. Lila straddled his muscular thighs, her hips rolling against the hard cock hidden below his denim.

"Get these fucking pants off." Daryl ordered, tugging at the zipper of her jeans.

"In a hurry cowboy?" Lila joked, standing to peel off her tight pants. She squealed when his large hand smacked her ass as the material was shed.

"Daryl!"

Laughing lowly, the man tugged her into his lap again, his hands grasping every inch possible. "You like it." He rasped, the gravelly voice she loved breathed against her neck. "Prob'ly want more of it too, huh?"

Lila whined as he pulled her panties in between her cheeks, the material dragging against her slit.

"Mmhm." He growled, his teeth nipping her jaw. "Gonna give ya what you need darlin'."

"Fuck." She gasped as another rough palm slapped against the curve perched above his lap. "More."

Growling deeply, Daryl nuzzled into her neck. "Gonna get it, girl."

Moaning as he cupped her core, his fingers rubbing the cotton of her panties roughly against her clit. "Like that darlin'?"

"Fuck. Daryl."

"Want me to fuck ya, huh?" He grunted, rocking his hips upwards into her pussy. "Bury this inside ya?"

"Please." Lila begged, pressing her forehead into his broad shoulder as he smacked her ass again. "Fuck me."

"Yeah." Daryl snarled, tearing her panties with little to no struggle. "Yeah, I'll fuck you darlin'. I'll fuck you hard."

Gasping as he shoved his jeans down just enough to slid inside her, his width burned straight through her. "Oh god."

"Yeah." He panted, his blunt nails pinching into the curve of her ass and sensitive skin. "Ride me sweetheart. Come on."

Lila circled her hips, grinding herself down his hardon. She gripped the sofa and used it as leverage to rise and fall with a steady rhythm. Daryl threw his head back, his mouth dropping open as she bucked into him with enthusiasm.

"Damn darlin'. Fuckin' me good."

"Yeah?" She breathed, her body thrumming with tension as the swelling head of his cock beat against her favorite spot. Lila was moaning deeply and without restraint as soon as he clutched her ass and thrust upwards into her writhing core.

"Yeah. That's it, cum. Cum on me." He ordered, his tongue lapping up the side of her neck sloppily. Lila attacked his mouth, moaning wantonly as her pussy convulsed around his prick. She came hard and long as he continued to plunge into her from below, his large thumb pressing and rubbing her clit.

"Good girl. Fucking, good girl." He murmured as she collapsed into his chest, his thick arms wrapping her up and carrying her to the bed. Lila moaned as he continued to thrust into her without pause, pinning her to the bed as she laid splayed open.

"Daryl." She panted, her body arching off the mattress as he rut into her with wild abandon. "God, baby."

"Gonna cum again for me?"

"Please."

"You begging me darlin' hmm?" He asked, pressing her knees together and to the side as he tightened the entrance he fucked. Lila groaned as the friction built with every stroke, her hands fisting the sheets below her.

"Yes, please. Close, so-."

Sliding his hand over her ass, Daryl thumb passed gently through the crease to the wet lips he thrust through. He spread the silky fluid around, circling her tight ass.

"Dare." She gasped, her gaze widening as he stared down at her with pitch colored eyes. His thumb was circling the entrance with tight precision, the pressure increasing with every pass.

"Ya like it."

"Yeah." She moaned, her mouth dropping open as he pushed just a bit further.

"Yeah, you do. Look at ya."

Lila pressed her head back into the pillow as he passed through the tight ring while still thrusting his cock into her fluttering walls. Daryl with filling her up, his thumb working in unison with his dick, both stretching her to the limits. She could feel him rubbing together inside her, his thumb pressing along the side of his dick.

"Feel that?" He panted, sweat dripping down his temples as he kept pace.

"Yes. I like it."

"Yeah, you do." He growled, snapping his hips into her tight thighs. "Cum baby. You cum and I'm gonna fill you."

"Yeah?" She moaned, her clit throbbing at his words and hoarse voice. "Harder."

"Both?"

"Yeah. More. I want more."

Growling at the request, Lila felt him wetting his fingers inside her before moving back. He worked twined fingers into her as his dick returned to her pussy.

"Oh god." She groaned, her eyes clenched shut as he fucked her filthy.

"Cum. Cum right now." He demanded.

Screaming out, Lila writhed violently as he plunged into her with rapid succession. Daryl pushed her through the crest of her orgasm before letting loose himself. Her eyes fluttered open to watch as he growled wildly above her, his hand clutching bruises into her thigh.

"Fuck!" He snarled, his teeth gnashing at the air as he threw his head back.

The humid room was filled with uncontrolled pants and the occasional groan of satisfaction.

"Jesus." Lila gasped as he slipped from inside her, the sensation of her body suddenly vacant making her whimper. Daryl curled around her, his hands smoothing over the red marks he'd left all over her body.

"I hurt ya?" He asked, his eyes scanning her for a reason for the sound.

"Didn't want you to leave yet."

Grumbling at her words, Daryl scooped her up and dipped his hand between her thighs. She moaned deeply as he sunk three fingers into her pussy, stroking her still quivering core.

"Fuckin' soaked darlin'." He rasped hoarsely. "Gonna cum again?"

"Yeah."

"Greedy." Daryl growled, his fingers thrusting and his palm grinding against her clit. "Do it then, girl. Cum."

* * *

Relaxing on the couch, they began looking over a map to plan out some parts of their trip. They wanted to avoid any of the areas they saw previously on their road trip that didn't suit them; focusing on the places they'd enjoyed most. An area Daryl was most interested in was a town near the base of a large mountain range. There was plenty of land they could look into renting and quite a few cabins.

"Thinkin' we find us some place to fix up." Daryl drawled, his hair falling in front of embarrassed eyes, his ears turning pink. He chewed at the ragged cuticle on his thumb, while glancing at her. "Somethin' just for us."

Lila bit her lip, peering at him under her lashes. "You really want that? Just us?"

Grunting a hoarse acknowledgement, Daryl reached out and pointed to the tiny town. "Right here, there's lots of land. Prob'ly find us something cheap."

"What about work?"

"There two towns nearby. Find somethin'. Always mechanic work." He grunted, tipping his chin to bag next to the door. "That all ya wanna bring?"

"Yeah. I don't have much."

Daryl stood up and reached a rough hand out to her. Lila smirked, her palm sliding into his allowing Daryl to pull her upright.

"Let's go then, darlin'." He drawled, tugging her against his chest. "Times a waistin'."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
